Redeemer
by BlackSakuyamon
Summary: Natsuki aceitou a missão: salvar 60 almas para redimir a própria, se ela ganhar lhe será dado um lugar no céu, mas se perder,terá que suportar o sofrimento eterno, mas não será fácil, pois o Collector fará de tudo para que ela perca...NatShiz.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Estou morrendo. Engraçado porque por um tempo eu realmente pensei que poderia viver _o resto da minha vida_, mas acho que não é possível. Eu espero calmamente a morte vir me buscar, para onde? Não sei, talvez o céu, talvez o inferno, não sei e sinceramente não me importo, tudo o que quero é deixar de ser prisioneira desses malditos remédios e dessa maldita cama. Quero poder ser livre de novo, embora não sei se será possível...

É meia-noite. Sei por causa da claridade da lua cheia entrando pela janela. Ela brilha como nunca, eu sorrio, admirando aquela beleza natural, algo que o homem não pode destruir, pelo menos não agora. Sinto meus olhos pesados e os fecho, estou exausta, mas antes de fecha-los vejo uma enfermeira correndo para me socorrer, gritando para os médicos algo. Estranho, não posso ouvir. Sinto gosto de sangue na minha boca e percebo o que estava acontecendo. Finalmente irei descansar, para sempre...

0o0o0o0o0o

- Acorde, minha criança.

Sinto calor e conforto, não quero abrir meus olhos, mas a claridade me incomoda, então me levanto e abro meus olhos calmamente.

- Como se sente, criança?

Olho para quem me fala, era uma mulher. De longos cabelos negros e olhos azuis. Muito bonita ela.

- S-sim, estou bem, mas quem é você e onde estou?

Estou sentada na grama, a minha frente tem um lago muito azul e límpido, ao meu redor há arvores e flores espalhadas por todo lugar, animais selvagens e silvestres estavam juntos pacificamente e dividiam mesmo espaço com humanos que brincavam com eles. Eu só podia estar sonhando ou...

- Eu morri?

- Sim, você está no Paraíso ou Campos Elisios. Eu sou, bem, pode me chamar de Angel!

- E eu de Michael.

Olho para atrás de Angel onde um homem vestido todo em branco se junta a ela, ele tem cabelos verdes e olhos azuis também.

- Natsuki Kuga, presumo. – continuou ele.

- Sim, eu realmente estou no céu? Digo, mesmo depois de tudo eu vou mesmo ficar aqui?

- Claro que vai, você ajudou e fez coisas boas para muitas pessoas quando viva e agora merece ficar aqui. – disse Angel sorrindo.

Me encho de alegria, eu não vou sofrer mais! Um grande sorriso se mostra em minha face, um sorriso que nunca pensei que fosse possível existir em mim.

Mas, minha alegria dura pouco. Logo aquele maravilhoso lugar desaparece, como num truque de mágica e no lugar aparece um nada. O lugar antes vivo e pacifico agora era nada, um lugar negro e sem vida.

- Que lugar é esse?! – eu perguntei com medo.

- Natsuki-chan, quanta saudade! – exclamou um homem vindo do nada, ele vestia, diferente dos dois, um terno negro e seus olhos negros como seus cabelos.

- Quem é você? – pergunto.

- Não se lembra de mim, devo dizer que você me magoou. Esperei 10 anos por você, Natsuki.

- 10 anos? Mas por quê?

- Por que você me deu sua alma há 10 anos.

- O QUEUE?!

- Yuurei! – gritou Michael. – O que pensa que faz aqui?

- Ah meu caro Michael, eu estou pegando uma coisa que me pertence!

- Ela não é sua! – disse Angel.

Os dois estavam brigando contra o tal Yuurei por mim, mas por quê? Eu não dei minha alma para ninguém!

- Você fez um pacto comigo quando era criança. Lembra-se do acidente?

Ok, eu detesto esse cara agora. A lembrança de minha mãe é ainda muito dolorosa de se lembrar, mas eu me lembro como seu fosse ontem... O carro caindo no mar enquanto eu me abraçava fortemente a Duran, meu cachorrinho.

- Claro que me lembro...

- Bem, quando você estava deitada, quase morrendo depois do acidente, quem apareceu e prometeu que tudo ficaria bem?

- Um médico... – respondi e depois olhei novamente aquele rosto... – Meu Deus...

Era o médico!

- Lembrou?! Que felicidade, me sinto honrado! – ele falou, o deboche presente na sua voz.

- Pare de debochar de mim. – avisei sentido o sangue subir pelas minhas veias.

- Que perigosa! Parece uma loba querendo proteger seu orgulho ferido por outro lobo da matilha... – disse ele com o mesmo tom – mas essa loba perdeu as garras e com elas a batalha.

- Chega! O que você quer de mim!?

- Já disse: sua alma!

- É contra as regras! – disse Angel – Ela era uma criança, não sabia o que estava fazendo!

- Não interessa, ela pensava e tinha o livre arbítrio ainda, não? Então, está completamente dentro das regras!

- Que regras? – gritei não agüentando mais aquilo. – O que ta havendo?

- Minha querida Natsuki, você fez um pacto comigo naquele dia, você trocou sua alma pela sua recuperação. Agora eu exijo meu pagamento!

- Eu não me lembro de ter feito nada, na verdade eu mal me lembro daqueles dias! Por que eu vou pagar por algo que eu nem lembro?!

- É contra as regras! – disse Michael – Você não pode levá-la!

Yuurei ficou um tempo em silencio, pensando. É muito injusto! Por que devo pagar por algo que eu não me lembro de ter feito?!

Ele olhou para mim e sorri, um sorriso malicioso.

- Acho que tenho a resolução do nosso problema. – ninguém falou nada, então ele continuou – Já que eu me recuso a deixá-la ir e vocês também se recusam a deixá-la comigo, faremos então um acordo?

- Que tipo de acordo? – perguntei temendo a resposta.

- Bem... Faremos um tipo de jogo. Eu te mandarei de volta a vida, mas com uma missão, você terá que salvar 60 almas que fizeram um pacto comigo, se você conseguir salvar 60 almas, o nosso pacto será quebrado, você poderá viver normalmente e quando morrer irá para o Paraíso.

Eu não disse nada, isso não estava me cheirando bem.

- Por que você faria isso por ela? – perguntou Michael.

- Porque, digamos, que esteja muito chato minha vida ultimamente, só ganhando almas sem enfrentar nada nem ninguém é muito chato e com esse "jogo" as coisas vão ficar mais interessantes. – Então ele se virou para mim – Mas, se você perder 10 almas, você será minha e nada nem ninguém poderá interferir nisso.

Eu parei e pensei por um tempo.

- Você não tem que fazer isso – disse Angel – Você já tem um lugar conosco, não tem que provar nada a ele!

- Ela está certa, você não precisa aceitar. Ele com certeza colocará muitos obstáculos no seu caminho, demônios, pessoas más, tudo de ruim!

- Eu não ligo. – sussurrei.

Os três me olharam.

- Quando criança, eu sempre sonhei com alguém que aparecesse do nada para me ajudar quando eu precisasse, mas ninguém nunca veio, eu tive que enfrentar tudo sozinha. Mas, agora, eu tenho a chance de ser essa pessoa para outras que precisam de ajuda, eu posso ser alguém que faça a diferença na vida de alguém...

- Você pode perder sua alma se falhar!

- Eu sei, mas mesmo se eu perder, eu farei a diferença na vida de alguém mesmo que seja de poucas pessoas, eu farei a diferença!

- Então... – começou Yuurei.

- Que regras eu terei de seguir?

- Não poderá infligir no livre arbítrio de ninguém; só poderá agir dois dias antes do pacto vencer; ninguém poderá saber sua identidade só os clientes, senão você perde o cliente e a pessoa que descobriu sua identidade; não poderá desistir de nenhum cliente até no momento final; não poderá sair deste trato por nada nem ninguém. Certo?

Antes que eu pudesse responder, Angel interrompeu.

- Mesmo que ela aceite, por que você acha que nós aceitaríamos?

- Não aceitaremos, contanto que possamos colocar nossas regras também! – completou Michael

- Vocês são muitos exigentes. – disse Yuurei – mas, falem o que querem?

- Queremos dar a Natsuki poderes para impedir que a você a machuque deliberadamente; queremos, também, mandar alguém para ajudá-la, na verdade duas pessoas, um de nosso próprio povo e outro um humano, digamos, divino.

- Só isso? Tudo bem, eu aceito.

Michael e Angel pareceram aliviados. Eu, até então calada, disse:

- Então, tudo certo?

- Você aceita? Então, assine aqui.

Yuurei fez um contrato aparecer no nada e o colocou na minha frente junto com uma pena;

- Assine.

Eu peguei o contrato e comecei a lê-lo, minha mãe sempre dizia que eu devia ler tudo antes de assinar qualquer coisa. Estava tudo em ordem, então eu assinei.

- Então que comece o jogo. A pessoa que fez o pacto possui na testa um número incrustado em fogo, quando você ver isso, saberá que essa possui 48 horas de vida antes do pacto se realizar, então o jogo terá inicio. – Então ele desapareceu.

O negro desapareceu e voltamos ao campo.

- Você é muito corajosa. – disse Angel.

- A maioria teria recusado o acordo. – disse Michael.

- Eu sei, mas eu não sou a maioria. –respondi sorrindo.

- Antes de você voltar, vamos lhe dar o que te prometemos.

Uma luz me envolveu e logo eu entendi tudo o que eu tinha que entender sobre meus poderes.

- Para você desfazer um pacto, você tem que fazer o cliente se redimir com aquele que o pacto prejudicou. – disse Michael.

- Procure uma garota chamada Alyssa Sears, ela é o humano divino que falamos e lhe será de grande ajuda quando você tiver que descobrir quem o pacto do seu cliente prejudicou. – disse Angel.

- Certo, Alyssa Sears, entendi. – respondi confiante.

Meu coração batia forte. Eu tinha acabado de aceitar algo em que eu podia perder minha alma, mas não sentia medo. Talvez por estar fazendo algo pelos outros ou por causa que eu sempre amei aventuras e me arriscar ao máximo, mas agora eu tinha muito o quê perder.

Tudo ficou claro e eu fechei meus olhos por causa da forte claridade, quando tornei a abri-los me vi numa cama de hospital:

- Doutora, ela acordou! – disse uma enfermeira ao me ver de olhos abertos.

- Ara ara, isso é muito bom, né? – respondeu a médica se aproximando de mim. – Como se sente, Natsuki-chan?

Minha calma e felicidade sumiram nesse momento, dando lugar a minha irritação. NINGUÉM ME CHAMA DE NATSUKI-CHAN!!!!!

- Quem você pensa que é para me chamar de "Natsuki-chan"?! – eu disse praticamente pulando da cama.

- My, quanta energia para alguém quase praticamente morreu e voltou...

- Hum?

- A Dra.Fujino-sama, te salvou. Você morreu por 10 minutos e por causa que ela não desistiu de você, os médicos puderam te salvar. A sua chance de recuperação era muito pequena, mas...

- Espera, eu morri mesmo e agora estou de volta?

- Precisamente, Natsuki-chan... – respondeu a tal de Fujino-sama

Acho que se olhares pudessem matar eu iria ser acusada de homicídio, mas eu me lembrei da minha missão. Certo, agora não era hora de me vingar dessa doutora, já que eu nunca mais irei vê-la de novo! Isso me fez ficar feliz, então voltei para cama. Iria descansar e depois sair para aproveitar minha vida antes do jogo começar mesmo, além do mais ainda tinha que achar Alyssa Sears...

- Parece que Natsuki-chan precisa descansar então eu vou sair e daqui a pouco volto.

- Ei, ei, qual seu nome? – perguntei, afinal poderia usá-lo como revanche mais tarde.

- Shizuru Fujino. – disse ela sorrindo.

- "Que sorriso lindo" – pensei, mas logo me dei conta daquela tolice – " O que?! Eu achar aquela médica ousada bonita, NUNCA!"

Ok, eu sou teimosa e cabeça dura, mas nunca, NUNCA, eu iria permitir alguém tão ousada entrar na minha vida, não mesmo.

Bem, a partir do dia seguinte começaria minha história como a Coletora de Almas ou The Redeemer.

Continua...


	2. Primeira missão

Cap 1-

Eu nunca me senti tão entediada em toda minha vida! Ficar deitada aqui está me deixando louca! Eu quero sair e viver minha vida, mas essa médica não quer me deixar sair daqui sem antes ter certeza de que eu vou mesmo ficar bem, mas eu sei a verdade, ela não quer me deixar sair por que ela não vai ter ninguém para provocar... Esta mulher vai me deixar louca!

- Pronto, acho q está tudo okay. – disse ela ao terminar de me examinar, embora parecesse um pouco preocupada.

- O que foi? Você está preocupada...

- Não é nada.

- Tem certeza? – indaguei séria, estava preocupada q ele tivesse feito alguma coisa.

Ela me olhou por um tempo que me pareceu horas.

- Alguém já te disse que você é a criatura mais fofa desse universo?!

Sinto o sangue subindo para o meu rosto e sei q estou corando furiosamente. Agora é oficial, eu odeio ela!

Ela sorri e logo me abraça me apertando como se eu fosse um bichinho de pelúcia.

- Me solta!! –eu grito tentando me soltar... em vão.

- Você é tão Kawaii!!

Parecia q quanto mais eu lutava mais ela gostava e me apertava mais! Então, eu parei de lutar e deixei ela me abraçar. Eu achava q se eu parasse de lutar, ela pararia de me abraçar, mas eu estava errada, ela continuou a me abraçar fortemente.

Eu estava corada e sabia disso. Não é todo dia que uma respeitada médica te abraça do nada e não larga de forma alguma.

- Fujino-san? – indaguei quase num sussurro.

- Shh, me deixe te abraçar só um pouco mais. – ela respondeu no mesmo tom que eu a chamei.

Eu deixei, não sei por que, talvez eu estivesse gostando... NÃO! Eu não gosto dessa médica, eu a odeio!

- E se alguém nos vir? Pode passar por um mal entendido.

- Você se importa tanto assim com o que outras pessoas pensam?

- Não...

- Então, só um pouco mais...

Sem perceber eu circulei o corpo dela com os meus braços e também a abraçava, fechei os meus olhos e me deixei levar pelo calor e conforto que estava sentindo. Acho q nunca me senti melhor em toda minha vida...

- Shizuru-san... – um homem entrou no quarto, um médico também, acho q se chamava Reito, ou algo assim.

Ele parou de falar ao ver nossa situação. Eu, claro, entrei em pânico quando percebi. Ele era o namorado dela! Eu tentei me soltar, mas ela ainda me abraçava.

- Por favor, me deixa ir... – dessa vez eu pedi seriamente, sem o tom desesperado que eu sabia que ela iria gostar.

Ela me soltou finalmente e olhou para Reito sorrindo:

- O que eu posso fazer por você, Reito-san?

- Esta paciente – disse mostrando uma ficha – não quer ser atendida por mais ninguém, só por você...

- Okay, - respondeu Shizuru pegando a ficha – eu irei até ela, obrigada Reito.

- Eu vou com você até ela, afinal ela é minha paciente também...

Shizuru o olhou fixamente e ele retribuía o olhar.

- Pois bem, - ela respondeu séria, depois se virou para mim sorrindo – Eu já volto.

Eu balancei a cabeça concordando e virei o olhar, me concentrando num ponto imaginário no chão. Ouvi a porta se abrindo e depois se fechando. Olhei o quarto e quando tive certeza de q estava sozinha suspirei.

- " Calma! – pensei – Eu acabo de deixar uma mulher q eu odeio me abraçar como se a vida dela dependesse disso, o pior é que eu a abracei também e o pior do pior é q o namorado dela pegou a gente. Não estávamos fazendo nada demais, mas... Argh! Eu odeio isso!"

Levantei da cama e sai do meu quarto, queria dar uma volta, refrescar a cabeça. Desde que cheguei doente, não tive esta chance de ver o hospital.

Á medida que ando vejo diferentes expressões e sentimentos nas pessoas pelo qual passo, algumas felizes por se recuperarem, outras tristes por terem perdido alguém ou por estar morrendo, como eu poucos dias atrás... Quando percebo estou parada na ala de oncologia do hospital. Por que estou aqui? Olho para os lados e vejo as pessoas conversando entre si sem me dar atenção, acho q estavam mais interessadas em suas próprias famílias do que em uma estranha.

- Ele é muito forte! Eu disse que ele iria conseguir! – ouço uma voz masculina se gabar.

Olho para um corredor onde uma mulher empurrava uma cadeira de rodas com um garoto sem cabelos sentado nela, ele parecia fraco, mas estava feliz; um homem vinha logo atrás conversando com um doutor.

Meus olhos se arregalam quando eu vejo o homem.

- Que o jogo comece! – ouço Ele falando.

Meus olhos estão fixos no homem, em sua testa brilhava em fogo com o número: 01. Ele era minha primeira missão!

- Ara, Natsuki-chan! O que faz aqui? – ouço alguém falando comigo, mas meus olhos não desgrudam do homem q me percebe e também começa a me olhar.

- Natsuki! – Acordo do meu estupor quando Shizuru me chama mais forte e me vira para ela. – Você está se sentindo bem? – ela me olhava como se examinasse meus olhos para saber o q eu estive olhando.

- S-sim, acho q estou... – olhei de novo para o homem q havia desaparecido.

- Tem certeza? – ela me perguntou preocupada.

- Sim,eu... – olhava todo lugar o procurando, eu tinha q encontra-lo urgentemente! Eu tinha somente 48horas para salva-lo...

- Eu vou te levar de volta ao seu quarto... – Shizuru falou me puxando de volta ao quarto.

- Eu não quero voltar! – argumentei e tentei me puxar, eu tinha q encontra-lo! Eu era a única esperança dele!

Ela me soltou, mas não olhou para mim.

- Se é o que você quer, tudo bem... – e foi andando como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Se eu não tivesse uma missão a cumprir, acredite, eu ia atrás dela e tirar isso a limpo, TUDO a limpo, mas agora não dá.

Olho o lugar novamente e felizmente encontro o garoto e a mulher conversando. Sento em um banco e os observo, os dois conversavam animadamente. O que será q houve? Ele é doente, mas está agindo como se estivesse curado... Será?... O homem retorna e sorri para o garoto depois de ter beijado a mulher.

- " Então, uma família... o filho adoeceu e o pai fez o pacto para salvar o filho, comovente." – penso indiferente.

Não sei o porquê, mas não gosto dele, me parece muito falso. A raiva sobe e esquenta minhas veias, eu não quero salva-lo, não sei por que, mas não quero... Levanto, decidida a ir embora quando as palavras de Yuurei ecoaram em minha mente, " Você não poderá desistir de nenhuma cliente até o momento final." Se eu quebrar esta regra, eu perco!

- "Droga!" – praguejo mentalmente.

- Você! Psiu... – Cara, eu odeio q me chame de "você" ou "psiu", pode ser garota ou moça, mas não esses dois.

Respiro fundo e tento me acalmar, depois me viro para quem me chamou... Era ele!

- Sim? – respondei secamente, na minha voz é presente minha irritação.

- Eu te conheço? Por que tenho q impressão q já te vi.

Eu o olho nos olhos, o número brilhando fortemente na sua testa. Nos olhos dele, vejo refletido seus sentimentos, ele estava falando a verdade, eu sabia.

- Talvez. – respondo.

- Meu nome é Sergay Yuuichi e o seu?

- Natsuki Kuga. Eu acho q o fato de você achar q me conhece tem haver com seu pacto...

Ele engoliu seco e me olhou surpreso, pude ver o suor descendo por sua face. Não há por que mentir... Eu amei essa pose de poder! Este trabalho foi feito para mim! Rio internamente, eu estou amando isso!

- Como... você...?

- Eu sou... err.. – "Um nome legal! Por que eu não pensei nisso antes" – Ah! Eu sou The Rescuer Of Souls!

Que nome legal! Só eu mesmo... Huahuahuahua...

- The Rescuer Of Souls!?! Mas o q é isso?

- Eu sou aquela q pode salvar a sua alma do pacto!

- Pode? Isso existe?

- Sim, digamos q você é um dos 60 sortudos q terão a chance de se safarem do inferno. Agora eu preciso q você me ouça!

- Sergay! – a mulher o chamou – Mai ligou nos chamando para jantar como comemoração pela recuperação de Tate!

- Ahn.. Claro!... O que eu preciso fazer para viver?

- Primeiro: não vai ser fácil! Você somente até amanhã até 00:00 de vida...

- O que?! Só isso... Meu deus... – ele passou as mãos nos cabelos, estava nervoso.

- Quer me ouvir?! - gritei exigindo atenção, ao ver q ele se acalmou e me olhou, continuei – Neste tempo, teremos que descobrir quem foi o prejudicado com seu pacto e se redimir com essa pessoa.

- Mas, como eu vou saber quem é?! – perguntou ele desesperado.

- Acredite, você vai! Confie em mim! Mas, eu preciso q você me conte o pacto q você fez!

- Sim, mas se importa se tomarmos um café... Estou muito nervoso...

- De forma alguma, eu também estou com sede...

- Vamos até a lanchonete do hospital. Não é a melhor, mas ajuda...

Comecei a seguir Sergay. Imaginava como ele estava, eu já estava tremendo, ele devia estar quase morrendo... Imaginava se aquele garoto tinha algo a ver com o pacto q ele fez, parece q sim...

Chegamos a lanchonete. Eu me sentei e ele foi trazer os cafés, aproveitei para olhar pelo restaurante... Estavam todos vestidos da camisola do hospital, ou com roupas normais ( os visitantes) ou com as roupas brancas dos médicos. Eu me recusei a ficar vestida com aquela camisola e coloquei um pijama azul safira que aquela médica detestável me deu...

- Aqui. Extra forte! – disse ele colocando o copo na minha frente enquanto dava um grande gole no seu próprio copo.

- Comece. – "pedi" educadamente para ele... E ai de quem falar o contrário!

- Bem, meu filho, você o viu na cadeira de rodas, adoeceu há alguns meses e eu e minha mulher começamos a brigar e nos estranhar em casa... Estava um verdadeiro inferno minha vida, tendo q trabalhar mais por causa dos remédios e tratamentos, tendo minha esposa me evitando, perdendo meus amigos, tudo de bom q eu tinha eu estava perdendo... Foi então que ele apareceu...

- "Yureei." – pensei.

- Ele me disse q se eu fizesse um pacto meu filho ficaria bem, minha esposa voltaria a me amar, eu iria subir de posto no trabalho, tudo voltaria ao normal, então...

- Você aceitou. – disse bebendo um gole do café.

- Sim, e depois tudo voltou ao normal, minha esposa estava comigo de novo, fui promovido e meu filho começou a se recuperar, tudo estava indo bem. Mas, eu não entendo! O pacto tem pouco tempo, por que eu já vou ser levado?

Parei e pensei. Eu concordava, muito pouco tempo. O meu pacto teve 10 anos, já que quando o fiz tinha 7 anos... Então, por que tão rápido?

- Você disse que depois do pacto, seu filho melhorou, sua esposa voltou a ficar com você e você subiu no emprego?

- Sim, por quê?

- Está certo... – suspirei, terminando meu café. O dele já havia terminado há tempos – O tempo está correto.

- Como...?

- Você teria mais tempo se o seu pacto só tivesse um item. Se você tivesse pedido só uma das coisas, você teria uns 10 anos ainda...

- Ele não me falou isso! – argumentou ele zangado.

- Claro q não, o que ele iria ganhar te dizendo a verdade? Nada. Ganharia mais te dizendo o que você queria ouvir e foi isso q ele fez!

- É justo?

- Infelizmente é, você tinha livre-arbítrio para recusar ou perguntar sobre o tempo q você teria, ai ele seria obrigado a te dizer a verdade.

- Droga! Que eu faço agora?

- Calma, deixa eu pensar!

- Eu vou pegar mais café! – ele se levantou enquanto eu pensava.

Vamos lá. Quem ele tem q se redimir?! Pensa, pensa, pensa... Eu olhei para frente onde senti alguém vindo...

- Shizuru... – sussurrei,

- Me perguntava onde você estaria... – disse ela sorrindo. – Está aqui sozinha?

- Não. – respondi evitando seus olhos. Havia algo nos olhos dela q me desviavam da minha missão e isso agora era o q eu não precisava.

- Entendo. – ouvi sua resposta calma e decepcionada. – Por favor, não demore a voltar para o seu quarto, tudo bem?

Dessa vez não resisti e a olhei, novamente senti aquilo, não sei o q é, mas é estranho. Sinto como se eu me perdesse toda vez q a olhava... Me pergunto o q era será isso?

Ela também me olhava, talvez sentisse o mesmo q eu. Ficamos nos olhando por um tempo...

- Desculpe-me a demora. Eles não tinham extra forte. – comentou Sergay ao voltar. Parou ao ver nossa situação como Reito fez e corou. – Estou interrompendo algo?

- Não. – respondi – Sente- se e vamos terminar logo com isto, temos pouco tempo.

- Bom, então eu vou indo. – disse ela com aquela expressão q me incomodava muito – Com licença... – disse ela a Sergay usando um perfeito sorriso falso.

Sorrio, como alguém pode cair naquela farsa? Era obvio q ela mentia, acho q se sentia decepcionada por eu realmente estar com alguém... Ahh, isso está me deixando doida! Ela se vira e caminha para fora da lanchonete, eu a sigo com os olhos até não ser possível vê-la mais.

- Eu realmente não interrompi nada? – indagou Sergay novamente.

- Sim, eu e ela não temos nada! – respondi corando.

- Não foi o q me pareceu...

- Ah, cala a boca e vamos resolver seu problema!

- Sim, mas antes quero te falar uma coisa: Temos q correr atrás do q queremos, por que, acredite, aquela médica não vai ficar na sua por muito tempo, então é melhor agir.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – indaguei corando até o último fio de meu cabelo.

- Você sabe... – respondeu ele piscando.

- C-cala a boca, vamos logo.

- Certo...

- Você fez um pacto com três itens... Me fala, seu trabalho, quando você subiu de posto, havia outras pessoas que também disputavam a promoção?

- Sim, umas duas pessoas...

- Seu filho, ele fez algum transplante ou coisa do tipo?

- Não...

- Certeza?

- Sim, ele começou a melhor do nada!

- ótimo, pelo menos ele podemos descartar... E a sua esposa?

- O que tem ela? Eu tenho certeza de q não a prejudiquei com o pacto!

- Ela tinha algum amante?

Ele cala por um tempo, me olhando. Seu rosto está sério e pensativo. Levo isso como uma resposta.

- Sei...

- Você quer dizer q esse... Maldito aproveitador pode ser aquele que eu tenha q me redimir?!

- Possível.

- Nunca! – gritou ele. Algumas pessoas se viraram para nós.

- Não grite. – eu sussurrei corada – Não tire conclusões precipitadas, ainda não sabemos se será ele mesmo ou não; ou será os homens do seu trabalho ou ele, reze para q seja os do trabalho.

- ótimo, então eu vou logo, pois meu tempo está esgotando! – ele se levantou, mas ficou a me olhar. – Como você vai sair? Pelo q me parece você não está para ser liberada tão cedo.

- Deixa isso comigo! Vai se despedir do seu filho e sua esposa, me espere amanhã aqui!

- Tudo bem... – ele se virou e foi em direção a saída, mas parou e se virou para mim – Obrigado! – depois saiu.

Ele pode ser até legal, mas ainda acho ele falso. Tenho a impressão q ele me esconde algo, mas nada concreto... Levanto e sigo para o meu quarto. Eu não acredito q terei q pedir a ajuda daquela médica detestável, mas não tenho outra escolha, ela é a única q eu posso pedir ajuda.

Começo a correr, o tempo e o medo de fracassar aumentam minha velocidade e batimentos cardíacos. Logo a vejo conversando com o tal Reito. Normalmente, eu deveria esperar, mas estou com pressa e o relógio não está ao meu lado.

- Shi... Fujino-san. – chamo.

Ambos se viram para mim. Ela sorri enquanto ele fica indiferente.

- Natsuki-chan, o que foi? Esqueceu onde é o seu quarto?

- Não, baka. – respondi – Preciso de sua ajuda.

- Em que?- Ela pergunta com uma expressão confusa.

- Bem... Posso te falar em privativo?

- Entendo. – disse Reito – estou indo, Shizuru. Nós vemos em casa para o jantar.

- Tudo bem...

Ela se vira para mim, mas ele a puxa e beija. Ele olha para mim no canto do olho, como se me avisasse q ela era dele. Eu olho para o lado, mostrando q pouco me importava, mas claramente, aquilo me irritou, uma pontada no coração seguido de uma tristeza foi substituída por uma raiva e um sentimento de traição tão forte q eu poderia matá-lo aqui e agora.

- Para q foi isso? – ela perguntou sorrindo.

- Nada, só mostrando afeto pela minha namorada, nada demais. – respondeu ele sorrindo, depois se despediu de mim com um aceno de cabeça e saiu.

- Então? – ela indagou.

Eu respirei fundo controlando a minha raiva. Já me meti em tantas brigas e ganhei tantas cicatrizes por minha falta de controle que eu perdi a conta de todas. Não a olhei nos olhos, temendo q ela visse minha irritação vindo de onde nem eu mesmo sei.

- Eu preciso da sua ajuda.

- Ajuda com o q? Seu banho? – ela perguntou com excitação.

- Baka! Não, é outra coisa e mais séria.

- Ara ara – sua voz tinha um pouco de decepção – e o q seria essa coisa mais séria?

- Eu preciso sair do hospital.

- Não vai dar. Você não está em condições de sair.

- Eu preciso, olha, eu vou ter q sair amanhã e preciso q me ajude.

- É contra as regras do hospital, já pensou no q aconteceria se descobrissem q você sumiu? Se alguém vier te visitar...

- Ninguém vai vir! Eu não tenho ninguém, então ninguém vai me procurar!

Ela me olha surpresa, acho q não tinha imaginado o quão sozinha eu sempre fui.

- Natsu...

- Olha, é muito importante mesmo! Eu volto amanhã mesmo, mais a tarde. Só deixar as enfermeiras longe do meu quarto falando q eu quero descansar e como você é minha médica, nenhum outro médico vai entrar no meu quarto. Por favor, eu te pago depois.

- Eu não quero pagamento...

- Então, te pago com algum favor. Só preciso da sua ajuda.

- O que você precisa fazer de tão importante q não pode esperar até sua recuperação?

- Não posso falar.

- Não pode? Você quer q eu quebre uma das mais importantes regras do hospital, deixe você correr o risco de passar mal na rua e você não pode me dizer o porquê?!

- Sim...

- Eu não posso fazer isso!

- Por favor, é urgente! Eu quero te contar, mas não posso e mesmo se te contasse você iria achar q eu estou louca! É só fingir q você não sabia de nada!

- E se alguma coisa acontecer com você? O q eu faço?

Eu me calei, ela disse a verdade. Era pedir demais q ele me ajudasse, mesmo assim eu precisava sair. Sergay me esperaria amanhã com as informações sobre os tais colegas de trabalho.

- Tem haver com aquele homem q você estava?

- Sim... – respondi quase automaticamente.

- Entendo. Eu vou te ajudar, mas não gosto nada disso e você vai ter q me prometer não fazer mais isso!

- Prometo!

- E também quero q você tome cuidado e não faça nada q você não queira, não importe o quanto ele queira.

- Ahn... tudo... bem. – acho q ela não entendido bem o q eu queria dizer, mas tudo bem, contando q ela me ajudasse.

- E qualquer coisa me conte q eu te ajudo sem pensar duas vezes.

- Tudo bem...

- Bom, eu vou ter q ir, te vejo depois. – e com isso ela passou por mim.

- Shizuru... – chamei, ela se virou – O-obrigada... – disse corando, nunca fui de agradecer a ninguém, afinal ninguém nunca me ajudou.

Ela sorriu, um sorriso verdadeiro, diferente daquele q ela deu a Sergay e a Reito, desse sorriso eu gostei, então continuou seu caminho.

Agora eu me sinto melhor, mas cansada. Queria ir para o meu quarto e dormir um pouco, mas mudei de idéia ao ver a esposa de Sergay andar pelo corredor, saindo da lanchonete. Ela deve ter entrado enquanto eu conversava com Shizuru.

Uma idéia louca passou pela minha cabeça e num impulso me aproximei dela... Se conheço bem as mulheres, ela aparentava ser uma mulher q gostava de consolar os outros e provavelmente contar próprias experiências para ajudar o outro. Agora era hora de eu mostrar tudo q aprendi com as aulas forçadas de teatro q tomei na escola. Forcei na minha cabeça a minha lembrança mais dolorosa e logo lágrimas escapavam de meus olhos. Soluçando, me aproximei dela q me olhou com preocupação...

- Oh, meu bem, o que houve? – perguntou ela se aproximando.

"- Stage 1: completo; Iniciando Stage 2" – pensei.

- É que... Que... Ah, meu deus, eu não acredito q eu fiz isto! – chorei mais e mais. Ela me abraçou, como uma mãe q conforta seus filhos num abraço carinhoso, um abraço e uma mãe q nunca tive...

- O que foi q você fez?

- Eu... eu... Que vergonha! – disse tampando meu rosto com as minhas duas mãos.

- Não é nada, vamos conversar sim?

Ela me levou de volta a lanchonete e depois para uma mesa muito afastada dos outros.

- Conte-me o q houve agora, tudo bem? Se você tirar isso do seu peito vai ajudar muito, você vai ver.

- Eu o amo, mas não dava mais. Estamos tão distantes ultimamente, que está insuportável, sem palavras de amor, nem mesmo de amizade... Como ele espera q eu continue a ser fiel, se ele não me dá amor? Não me dá o q eu preciso?

- Eu te entendo...

- Você já traiu alguém? Por que eu preciso muito de alguém q já tenha passado por isso para me ajudar!

Ela pensa um momento e depois me olha seriamente.

- O que eu vou te contar não pode sair daqui.

- Minha boca é um tumulo, se a sua for...

Ela sorriu e assim como eu previ me contou tudo q eu precisava saber. Quem era ele, o porquê traíra Sergay e o mais importante, onde ele estava agora...

- Obrigada, você me ajudou muito! – agradeci e depois voltei correndo para o meu quarto.

Cheguei e pulei na minha cama. Eu estava exausta! Que dia...

Não demorei a dormir, o cansaço e Morfeu clamavam-me ao sono e não demorei a entregar-me.

Acordei com um barulho no meu quarto, ignorei achando ser nada, mas o barulho se repetiu. Irritada, eu me levantei e...

- BOO! – disse Yuurei a me ver acordada.

Eu assustei! Não o esperava aqui...

- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntei. A lua ainda brilhava no céu.

- Ora, decidi vir aqui visitar, minha linda Rescuer ou Collector, q seja...

- Não é verdade. O que faz aqui?

- Sabe, parabéns por hoje! Você fez muito progresso com Sergay, mas acho melhor você desistir. O que acha? Você pode virar minha coletora de almas, é melhor do q salva-las, eu garanto. – disse ele com um sorriso malicioso.

- Não, obrigado! Estou bem assim.

- Estou te falando: você vai fracassar!

- Por que tem tanta certeza?

- Digamos, q eu saiba mais coisas do q ele te contou.

- O q quer dizer com isso?

- Você vai descobrir, da forma mais dolorosa e eu não quero vê-la sofrer... espera, não, eu quero vê-la sofrendo mesmo. – e começou a rir.

Eu odeio esse cara! Se dependesse de mim, eu o matava!

- Por que não vai atormentar outro e me deixa em paz?

- Porque nenhum outro pode tirar uma alma da minha mão!

- Você sugeriu, não é?

- E agora estou te oferecendo outra coisa, mais fácil e mais compensadora.

- Mais fácil e mais compensadora?

- Ser uma coletora, minha coletora. Você vai até os clientes e pega suas almas para mim, fácil. O compensador vem quando eu te revelar algumas verdades sobre seu passado aqui e sobre seu passado em outras vidas!

- Como assim?

- Eu posso te revelar aquilo quê os homens desejam, posso te revelar o que você tem q aprender aqui; posso te mostrar o rosto dos seus amigos e dos seus inimigos; posso te mostrar a face do verdadeiro amor, de sua alma gêmea.

- Você pode me mostra-la? – pergunto, estou muito tentada.

- Claro e tudo q você tem q fazer é assinar aqui, e bum! Você saberá de tudo!

Pego a pena e o contrato. Eu quero saber, quero zerar meus problemas aqui, afinal o q resta para mim aqui? Meus pais me abandonaram! Meu pai abandonou minha mãe quando eu nasci e minha mãe me deu para a adoção uns dois meses depois de ser abandonada, pelo q sei atualmente, eles são muito felizes, ela uma grande cientista e ele um grande empresário, cada um com uma nova família e vida. Eu? Bem, eu fugi da casa dos maus pais adotivos há quase 5 anos e até hoje ninguém veio me procurar, sobrevivo com o dinheiro q meu pai me manda, mas só...

Mas, antes de assinar, algo acerta meu coração. As palavras q eu disse quando aceitei o desafio voltam aminha mente: "Quando criança, eu sempre sonhei com alguém que aparecesse do nada para me ajudar quando eu precisasse, mas ninguém nunca veio, eu tive q enfrentar tudo sozinha. Mas, agora, eu tenho a chance de ser essa pessoa para outras q precisam de ajuda, eu posso ser alguém q faça a diferença na vida de alguém..."

Foi por essas pessoas q eu aceitei voltar a vida, foi por elas q eu estou arriscando minha alma, foi por elas...

Jogo a pena ao chão e rasgo o contrato:

- Você não vai me desviar da minha missão! – disse – Agora, eu não estou aqui por mim e sim por aqueles q precisam de ajuda. Você não vai vencer!

Ele me olha com ódio, mas logo se recupera.

- Você pode ter resistido agora, mas não demorara e você caíra, como todos os outros!

- Eu sou diferente.

- Não, você é jovem e ingênua. Quando crescer, você cedera. Todos cedem com o tempo, você não será exceção...

- Você pode se surpreender com minha força de vontade.

- Todos cedem, Natsuki-chan. Só temos q ter os incentivos certos para isso.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Eu vou me indo! – disse ele, o contrato rasgado e a pena desapareceram – Não se esqueça do q eu te disse, você será minha, não me importo com aqueles anjos ou nenhum anjo. Você não vai me escapar de novo. – e com isso ele sumiu.

Finalmente, eu respiro. Eu não acredito no passo q quase dei, eu quase aceitei!

Passo minha mão pela minha testa e rosto, estou suada, mas não posso me lavar agora. Deito e tento dormir, tenho um trabalho a terminar amanhã.

0o0o0o0o

Acordo com as luzes do sol entrando pela janela. Faço uma nota mental de fechar a cortina ou quebrar a janela depois, aquilo q melhor caracterizar com o meu humor...

- Ara não está na hora de acordar? Como espera sair daqui se vai dormir a manhã toda? – ouço alguém com uma voz provocante falar, depois sinto algo me cutucar... – Acorda, senão eu mudo de idéia.

Nada. Eu não levantar tão cedo! Posso estar acordada, mas me recuso a levantar!

- Que pena, parece q você não quer levantar mesmo, então o que eu faço com esse café da manhã reforçado q eu custei tanto conseguir, acho q vou ter q dar para Reito para comermos juntos...

A menção do nome: café da manhã, comermos, eu e Reito. Me fez pular da cama:

- De forma alguma!

Ela sorri e me deixa comer, o q faço com muita vontade.

Depois de comer e Shizuru me explicar como eu faço para sair do hospital, ela se levanta e me estende uma mochila.

- O que é isso? – pergunto

- Uma muda de roupa e um pouco de dinheiro.

- O quê?! Não precisa, sério.

- Se você negar vai ser desfeita e isso eu não aceito.

- Tudo bem, eu prometo q te pago com juros isso. – respondi pegando a mochila.

Ela me olhou e eu respondi o olhar.

- Não vai se trocar? – perguntou ela.

- Não com você aqui!

- Somos duas mulheres, certo?

- Não importa!

- Você é tão pudica...

- Fora. Agora! – gritei

Ela riu e saiu. Quando ouvi a porta se fechando eu me despi do pijama azul safira e abri a mochila, tirei uma blusa regata branca com um capuz, uma calça jeans e um boné, me vesti e sai do quarto. Fiquei feliz com aquelas roupas, seria mais ou menos o q eu escolheria.

- Que bom q serviu! Estava preocupada q eu podia ter errado nas medidas...

- Eu não quero nem saber... – murmurei.

Eu a segui usando o boné para tapar meu rosto e felizmente, por eu não ter andando aqui antes, ninguém me reconheceu. Shizuru começou a conversar com os seguranças e logo estavam todos concentrados nela, junto com os pacientes, as enfermeiras e os funcionários.

- "Ela é perigosa!" – pensei, se ela quisesse roubar um banco seria a coisa mais fácil de se fazer...

Balanço a cabeça:

- "Realmente, não existe mais bons funcionários hoje em dia."

Sai do hospital e vi Sergay. Corri até ele e começamos a conversar. No canto do olho vi Shizuru olhando para nós, os seus olhos transmitiam uma mensagem assim: " Por favor, volta para mim."

Eu não estou bem! Imaginando coisas assim...

- Então? – indaguei enquanto andávamos para longe do hospital.

- Um deles se demitiu depois q perdeu o emprego...

- Então é ele!

- Mas, conseguiu um emprego melhor do q o meu atual e está nas Bahamas agora.

- Ok, descarta esse. E o outro?

- Está doente...

- Ele!

- Mas, ele era doente antes de eu fazer o pacto e eu o visitei ontem, ele me pareceu muito bem, mais feliz do q nunca, parece q está superando a doença dele...

- Então não é nenhum deles; só nos resta um...

- Quem? Só esses dois estavam disputando comigo pelo emprego!

-Sabe onde fica World Of The Games? - Sim... por quê? Eu olhei para ele, mas não respondi nada. Andei mais rápido ficando na frente dele e o guiei para o World Of The Games, onde a pessoa a qual Sergay devia se redimir trabalhava. - Não vamos...? É ele? Eu vou ter q me redimir com ele? – indagou Sergay enfurecido. - Sim e não reclame...

- Como não?! O que você faria se tivesse q ajudar uma pessoa q já amou aquela médica?!

- Não faria nada por que eu não tenho NADA com ela!

- Não minta! É claro q você tem!

- Não vou discutir isso com você, temos coisas mais importantes do q ficar discutindo sobre minha vida.

- ótimo, mas me fale no que eu prejudiquei ele?

- Pelo q descobri, ele estava muito apaixonado por sua esposa e ela por ele...

- Não entendi ainda... – interrompeu ele mal-humorado.

- Espere eu terminar de falar antes de dar opinião. Como eu ia dizendo... Os dois planejavam ficarem juntos, mas com o seu pacto ela voltou a te amar.

- Ela sempre me amou, mas aquele aproveitador a iludiu!

- Não quero saber! Não estou aqui para julgar os atos dele nem os seus, então deixe-me terminar!

Ele se calou. Podia entendê-lo, mas mesmo assim, ele estava me dando nos nervos!

- O seu pacto pode ter afastado o verdadeiro amor dele, q seria sua esposa.

- E o q eu faço? Devolvo ela para ele??

- Não, peça desculpas e ouça o q ele tem a dizer.

- Isso pode me salvar do inferno?

- Sim.

- Então eu faço.

- Não se esqueça de q você não pode mentir, você tem q ser sincero.

Ele passa por mim e andamos o resto do caminho em silêncio. Eu pensado sobre o q fazer e ele em alguma coisa q não sei o q é. Isto está ficando chato e estou começando a sentir meu coração me incomodando, isso não é bom.

- Temos q nos apressar. – digo.

Levo minha mão até meu peito. Está ficando muito apertado e difícil de respirar, meu esforço tomou minhas forças e deixou meu coração exposto a minha doença, a mesma doença q me levou a quase morte e q pensei q havia desaparecido.

- O q houve? – Sergay me pergunta com uma expressão preocupada.

- Nada, mas precisamos ser rápido. Não sei o quanto consigo resistir.

- Tudo bem, estamos quase lá. Resista.

Respiro fundo e tento me controlar. Dá resultado e a dor diminui. Grata por minhas preces terem sido atendidas, apresso meu passo ficando lado -a- lado com Sergay.

- "Chegamos!" – penso ao pararmos em frente a um grande prédio.

O prédio era preto com vários cartazes grudados nas paredes, tanto de fora quanto as de dentro, ilustrando os diversos jogos por ele vendidos, ou seja, o sonho de qualquer jogador "profissional" de vídeo-game e computadores. Meus olhos brilham ao ver o local...

- " Eu daria tudo para ser capaz de comprar num lugar desses"

Eu amo vídeo-game e computador, amo jogos, tanto q aprendi a desenvolve-los. Eu tenho três amores: Jogos, motos e mayonaisse. Se eu puder ter isso, nada mais me importa. Mas, por causa da minha sempre condição de pobre eu nunca consegui ser capaz de comprar aqui...

- Vamos. – Sergay entrou e eu fui logo atrás.

Se por fora era maravilhoso por dentro era um sonho, cartazes espalhados por todos os lugares com personagens famosos dos jogos, prateleiras cheias de jogos e outras com consoles, televisões espalhadas exibindo imagens de jogos e pessoas por todos os lugares comprando, jogando ou vendo os outros jogarem.

- Ali está ele... – Sergay me acordou mostrando o homem.

Ele estava no balcão conversando com uma garota, ela comprava algo...

- Ele não a ama, já a trocou! – Sergay virou-se para mim.

- Não tire conclusões. – disse e fui em direção ao homem.

Ele parou de conversar com ela e olhou para mim. Senti q ele me examinava completamente, de cima a baixo, corei...

- Posso te ajudar? – ele perguntou assim q achou o q procurava.

- Sim, você conhece uma amiga e eu preciso de sua ajuda agora.

- Acho q posso te ajudar mesmo se não conhecer a sua amiga...

Corei. Malditas veias...

- Na verdade, é ele q mais precisa de sua ajuda. – então chamei Sergay q se aproximou.

- Sergay... – disse ele.

- Kaitou... – disse Sergay.

Os dois se olhavam com certo ódio, ambos disputavam pelo amor da mesma mulher e só um poderia te-la, o outro teria de se conformar em perder a pessoa q ama. Sergay seria o perdedor senão tivesse feito o pacto, mas como ele fez, Kaitou foi q perdeu...

- Vou deixar vocês sozinhos... – disse eu, queria ver a loja muito. – Não estrague tudo. – sussurrei para Sergay.

A garota também saiu, sentindo q os dois precisavam ficar sozinhos.

Andei até desaparecer em uma das várias prateleiras. Me distrai e logo esqueci de Segay e do homem...

- Isso é muito ruim, sabe. Deixar o cliente e aquele q ele prejudicou sozinhos tanto tempo.

Olho para do dono dessa voz e encontro Yuurei vestido com um nerd olhando as prateleiras ao meu lado.

- O q você quer? – pergunto.

- Te dar mais uma chance, por que você vai fracassar.

- Como tem tanta certeza?

Ele sorriu maliciosamente e apontou para uma multidão perto do balcão gritando: briga, briga.

- Não... – sussurrei e corri até eles.

Ouvi a voz de Yuurei gargalhando. Enfrento a multidão e logo vejo Sergay e Kaitou brigando um com o outro, entro no meio e seguro Sergay separando-os.

- O q pensam q estão fazendo? – grito com os dois. – Parecem até dois adolescentes imaturos!

Nenhum dos dois fala nada como se nem mesmo soubessem o porquê estavam brigando. Tomo uma decisão radical, pego a mão de Sergay e depois a de Kaitou e os puxo para fora da loja. Os dois confusos me seguem sem falar nada.

- Onde é o seu apartamento? – pergunto para Sergay.

- Aqui perto. Naquele prédio... o q você pretende?

- Colocar juízo na cabeça de vocês dois...

Kaitou ficou em silêncio. Acho q sentiu a aura de raiva emanando de mim.

Chegamos ao apartamento, entramos, eu fechei a porta e olhei para os dois q estavam aminha frente.

- Eu cansei disso! – disse. – Vocês duas amam ela, certo?

Ambos concordaram.

- Então, faremos o seguinte: Por que vocês não a dividem? Certos dias ela fica com o Sergay e certos dias com o Kaitou! Todo mundo fica feliz!

- Não, eu não vou dividi-la com ele! – disse Sergay, ele estava sendo tomado pela raiva.

- E por que não?

- Por que as esposas são feitas somente para pertencerem a um homem. Dividi-la seria a mesma coisa q emprestar uma cueca ou uma escova de dente.

- Não fale bobagens! – interrompeu Kaitou – Comparando uma mulher a coisas como escova de dente ou cuecas, q insensibilidade.

- Quem é você para falar de sensibilidade comigo?

- Mulheres não são objetos e nem devemos pensar q são. Elas têm sentimentos, são criaturas cheias de amor e sensibilidade, um homem, não, um humano sem uma mulher não é nada! São elas q não dão segurança para perseguirmos nossos sonhos! Por trás de todo homem, existe uma grande mulher e por trás de toda grande mulher existe um grande homem, nem mesmo um cego deixa de ver q elas são o nosso pilar... Mulheres são para serem amadas, não usadas. – depois se virou para mim – Eu não aceito, prefiro vê-la com ele, mas feliz, do q usa-la e dividi-la como um objeto.

Sorrio triunfante. Exatamente como eu imaginei...

- Bobagem! – gritou Sergay,

Eu e Kaitou olhamos para ele espantados...

- Ela pertence a mim e nenhum de vocês vai tira-la de mim.

- Você está cego pelo seu ódio – gritei – Yuurei está usando seu ódio para te cegar e impedir q você consiga a salvação!

- Não existe nada disso. Eu já devia saber! Vocês estão juntos nessa...

- O que vocês estão falando?! – indagou Kaitou

- Tudo aquilo q você me fez passar e era tudo mentira, eu devia saber.

- Não é assim! É a verdade, tudo é verdade, mas não estamos juntos nesse, Kaitou não sabe de nada!

- Eu não ligo! Eu não vou me desculpar, eu não quero a salvação! Eu nem sei por que desejei alguma coisa para aquele garoto mimado; eu só desejei tê-la por é assim q deve ser; eu desejei ficar rico para poder me livrar das pessoas q me enchiam... Eu fiz tudo isso por mim!

O tempo parou. Kaitou ficou parado, tudo parou. Exceto eu e Sergay.

- O que houve? – perguntou Sergay.

Começamos a ouvir gritos desesperados e de dor. Ambos olhamos para todos os lados procurando a fonte dos gritos, quando um vórtice se abriu do nada e tentáculos negros saíram dele e puxaram Sergay para dentro. O corpo dele caiu ao chão, enquanto sua alma foi sugada pelo vórtice... Eu observei tudo com os olhos arregalados...

Depois de pegar a alma o vórtice sumiu junto com as vozes. Eu ajoelhei e tentei abstrair tudo o q vi.

- Incrível, não é? – Yuurei surgiu do nada – eu nunca me canso de ver o vórtice recolher as almas...

- Eu perdi... – constatei.

- Yeap, - disse ele se virando para mim – Você fracassou, como eu disse q você faria!

- Mas, ainda não é 00:00... – minha voz está fraca, meu coração batendo muito rápido.

-Sim, mas como o contrato dele tinha mais itens,o tempo dele é diferente. Muito mais curto...

Olho o relógio: 16:00;

- Mas, já? Não... – me lembrei da loja de jogos, o tempo q me distrai foi mais do q necessário para q os dois fossem dominados por sua raiva...

Sergay perdeu sua alma porque eu me deixei distrair... Ele perdeu por minha causa... Eu fui a responsável pela derrota dele...

- A oferta ainda está aberta... Seja minha coletora... – disse ele com o contrato na mão.

O sangue sobe nas minhas veias... Eu estava triste por ter falhado em minha primeira missão, mas isso não voltaria a acontecer... Se ele achava q minha falha iria levar a minha desistência, ele estava redondamente enganado.

- Se você acha q eu vou desistir por que falhei, você está muito errado. – disse enquanto ficava de pé – Essa minha perda só me impulsiona mais para vencer, eu posso ter perdido agora, mas me recuso a deixar isso acontecer de novo.

Ele recua ao ver a expressão em meu rosto...

- Eu não vou perder de novo! Isso é uma promessa, eu vou encontrar Alyssa e salvar todas as outras almas, mesmo q para isso eu sacrifique a minha própria! – grito.

Tomei minha decisão. Minha existência a partir de agora será totalmente voltado a salvar as almas... o resto, eu dou um jeito.

Yuurei não fala nada e some...

O mundo volta a rodar novamente...

- O que houve?? – perguntou Kaitou.

- Esqueça de tudo. – lhe disse – Ele morreu de ataque cardíaco, adote o filho dele, ame a esposa dele e viva sua vida...

- Sim, não sei por que, mas sinto q lhe devo...

- Você não me deve nada.

- Obrigado...

Sorrimos e saímos do apartamento, cada um tomando seu rumo. Voltei ao hospital e depois ao meu quarto; troquei-me e sentei a cama, pensando...

Quantas vezes eu vou ter q ver pessoas morrendo? Quantas vezes eu vou perder? Será q vale mesmo a pena, tudo isso, arriscar tudo por estranhos? Sergay mostrou a face mais verdadeira dos humanos, seria eu capaz de entrar nessa face e faze-los se arrepender de seus atos? Duvido... Se nem mesmo meus pais se arrependeram de abandonar a própria filha, como alguém se arrependeria de tomar o emprego de outro? Ou roubar a esposa ou marido de outro? Como?

- " Confie." – ouvi alguém sussurrar em meu ouvido. – " Somente confie."

A voz me transmitiu confiança. Não sei quem era, mas me ajudou... Obrigada...

Encosto em meu rosto. Está molhando, estou chorando...

- Que bom, você voltou! Estava começando a ficar preocupada... – ouço Shizuru entrando.

Tento parar as lágrimas, mas em vão.

- Você está chorando? – ela pergunta se aproximando.

Tento negar, mas não consigo falar, só quero chorar...

Shizuru me abraça e eu continuo a chorar, quero tirar esse fardo do meu peito mesmo se ela não sabe nada sobre isso.

Amanhã vai ser melhor... Tem q ser melhor!


	3. Chapter 3

Passaram duas longas semanas desde então, felizmente nada mais aconteceu. Acho que aquele nojento vai me deixar em paz agora, pelo menos até eu sair deste hospital, mas me pergunto qual será pior: Yuurei com sua atitude extremamente irritante ou Shizuru com suas provocações sem fim?

Acho que nunca vou saber, mas sei que ficar ao lado da médica é melhor do que tudo que já fiz até hoje, mas...EU NÃO GOSTO DELA! Somos só amigas...

Hoje, estou exausta, triste, acho que doente novamente e nove almas mais próxima do inferno, ou seja, o meu humor está péssimo. Eu quero matar o primeiro idiota que cruzar meu caminho... Seja ele humano ou um certo ser cujo o nome começa com "Y", esse último de preferência. Durante a semana com a ajuda de Shizuru, eu mandei um demo para o World Of The Game... De acordo com propagandas que eu vi numa revista, eles estavam contratando Programadores de Jogos e eu decidi arriscar, mas até agora nenhuma resposta.

- Ara ara, vamos acordar? – Aquela voz... – Já são 09:00! Natsuki vai ficar dormindo até quando?

-"Devo...Matar...A Médica..." – pensei sem acordar;

Acho que a aura que saía de mim nesse momento, fez Shizuru perceber que, bem, eu não sou uma pessoa que aprecia acordar cedo e muito menos ser acordada sem nenhum motivo aparente.

- Se você não acordar, como você espera que eu lhe dê alta!

Minha irritação sumiu... Ela disse " Alta"?! Tirei o travesseiro da minha cabeça e a olhei com os olhos arregalados. Eu ia poder sair deste hospital e começar de vez minha missão?! Isso era ótimo! Tiro as colchas de cima de mim e me sento:

- Eu vou mesmo poder sair daqui? – pergunto com uma excitação visível no meu rosto e voz.

- Vai. – foi tudo que ela respondeu.

Eu a examinei... Deus, ela está triste?! Eu entro em pânico, odeio ver gente triste ainda mais quando a pessoa está triste por minha causa...

- Você está triste? – pergunto temendo a resposta.

- Não se preocupe... Não é nada demais.

- Como não é?! Em todo tempo que eu estava aqui, você sempre estava feliz, por que agora você diz que não é nada?

- Natsuki é tão doce... mas não tem que se preocupar comigo. Eu vou ficar bem...

- Certeza?

- Tanto quanto você é muito especial para mim.

Eu odeio ela! Por que ela tem sempre que falar coisas deste tipo e me deixar corada? Isso é... ahhh! Eu odeio ela!

Cruzo meus braços e desvio meu olhar. Ouço ela rindo e me sinto feliz, pelo menos ela não tinha ficado abatida com o que houve:

- Então, quando eu vou poder sair desse lugar?

- Hoje mesmo... Eu já fiz tudo necessário e agora é só você tomar seu café e poderá ir para casa, mas antes arrume todos os seus pertences por favor...

- Não precisa nem pedir duas vezes! – pulei da cama e comecei a procurar por tudo meu...

Shizuru sentou-se na minha cama e passou a olhar para o nada. Paro o que faço e a olho... Ela parece tão frágil, perdida, até com medo... O que será que houve? Por que ela está tão abatida? E por que diachos ninguém percebe e tenta ajuda-la? Onde está aquele namorado idiota quando ela precisa dele??

- Você está assim por causa do seu namorado? – pergunto sem perceber... e quando percebo ela já olhava para mim sorrindo.

- Natsuki está preocupada comigo?

- N-não é isso... É só... bem... – estou corada e olho para todos os lados fingindo estar procurando algo.

- Não, Reito não fez nada...

- Então o que é?! – pergunto já sem paciência

- Nada que preocupe a minha doce Natsuki-chan...

Viro o rosto corada e retorno aos meus afazeres. Sinto que ela me olha, mas procuro me concentrar no que faço.

Mais tarde, após o café, ela finalmente me deu o que eu mais queria: Sair daquele lugar! Ela me deu receitas para alguns remédios e disse que se eu sentir dor novamente era para voltar e procura-la, aceito e faço o meu caminho de volta a minha vida...

A última vez que a vi, ela estava com aquela expressão de grande perda, mas acho que é impressão minha... Continuo o meu caminho. Irei agora até meu apartamento, aquele que comprei há alguns dias com a ajuda da Shizuru... Felizmente eu comprei com todos os moveis, os antigos proprietários estavam doidos para se livrar da casa, não sei o porquê, mas é tudo o que sei.

Chego em frente ao prédio e entro. Ele é bonito por dentro, o porteiro tinha um sorriso amigável e todas as pessoas andavam sorrindo. Se eu já não soubesse como era o mundo, com certeza, eu afirmaria que todas as pessoas ali eram felizes, mas felicidade é algo psicológico, algo que a sociedade coloca em nossas cabeças para nos fazer trabalhar e lutar mais e mais por algo que talvez nunca obtemos. Dou um sorriso sarcástico, como eu mudei...

- Posso te ajudar, senhorita? – um senhor me perguntou. Ele vestia um macacão verde e carregava com um pouco de dificuldade uma caixa de ferramentas.

- Sim, eu acabo de comprar um apartamento, mas não sei exatamente onde fica...

- Ah sim, você é a nova inquilina! Shizuru-chan disse mesmo que uma amiga havia comprado o apartamento... Siga-ma por favor...

- "Shizuru-chan?!" Você conhece a Shizuru há muito tempo?

- Sim, conheço...

Achei que ele iria começar a falar histórias embaraçosas que aconteceram com ela como todo avô ou conhecido mais velho fala, mas ele se calou e seguimos o caminho até o meu apartamento em silêncio.

No caminho, as pessoas ficavam nos olhando e sussurrando como se fossemos loucos ou coisa do tipo. Eu decidi ignorar, eu pouco me importo com o que os outros pensam mesmo...

- Aqui estamos: Apartamento 666.

Ele olha para mim e me entrega a chave sorrindo.

- Você é corajosa. – disse ele.

Antes que eu pudesse retrucar, ele continuou:

- Qualquer coisa, o meu número está gravado na memória do telefone, então é só ligar que eu venho correndo...

- Como assim qualquer coisa??

- Shizuru-chan não te contou? – ele perguntou surpreso.

- Contou o quê?

- Bem, esse apartamento é assombrado. Os antigos proprietários eram sempre vitimas deste fantasma, eles estavam morrendo de medo e queriam muito vender o apartamento o mais rápido possível, mas ninguém queria comprar um apartamento assombrado, exceto...

- Eu.

- Sim, de qualquer jeito, boa sorte! – e desceu para o escritório.

Eu olhei para a porta e respirei fundo... Odeio espíritos! Quando criança, meu irmão adotivo ficava me metendo medo com histórias de fantasmas antes de dormir, então eu tenho grande trauma de fantasmas... por que eles me lembram aqueles dias horrendos para mim...

- Bem é tudo ou nada. – entrei no apartamento.

Estava tudo em perfeito estado. Eu nunca achei que poderia morar um dia num lugar como esses... Eu fui direto para a sala, pulei no sofá, que era fofo e grande, peguei o controle e liguei que televisão. Ela era grande e a imagem tinha grande qualidade... perfeita para video-game!

Esqueci de todo o resto ao ficar assistindo luta – livre, quando percebi já estava quase escurecendo e eu estava morrendo de fome... Levantei e fui até a cozinha.

-" Não deve ter nada." – pensei, mas mesmo assim ver não custaria nada... certo?

Abri a geladeira e depois os armários...Nada.

- " Sabia..." – antes que eu pudesse sair da cozinha, ouvi alguém batendo na porta.

Fui até a porta e a abri. Era o zelador com várias sacolas de compra e dois mais inquilinos o ajudavam a trazer outras sacolas...

- Sim?

- Podemos entrar? – perguntou ele sorrindo.

Sai da porta e os deixei entrar, eles colocaram as sacolas no chão dentro do apartamento e os dois saíram correndo o mais rápido possível...

- São meus? – perguntei ainda sem entender nada.

- Sim...

- Mas como? Eu não comprei nada!

- Shizuru-chan mandou para você. Ela disse que você provavelmente se esqueceria de comprar algo até que fosse tarde e pelo que vejo, ela acertou...

Corei, cruzei os braços e olhei de volta a sala cuja televisão estava ligada... num canal de desenhos... Mas que diabos?! Eu não deixei nesse canal!

- Precisa de ajuda?

-Não... Eu cuido disso sozinha...

Ele sorriu e saiu do apartamento. Assim que a porta se fechou, eu voltei para a sala e voltei ao canal de luta – livre, virei para guardar as comprar, mas quando voltei a olhar a TV estava novamente no canal de desenhos...

- Você é o tal fantasma, certo? Por que você não se revela para mim? Pois eu lhe juro que você vai ser arrepender de não ter ficado escondido no seu buraco!

Uma luz branca surgiu do nada no sofá. Eu a olhei incrédula... Engoli seco e senti o suor percorrer meu corpo. Por que eu fui dizer aquelas coisas??

- Buraco? Eu não vivo num buraco! – gritou a luz ficando mais intensa.

Fechei meus olhos e quando voltei a abri-los, a luz havia desaparecido e agora, sentado num sofá tinha um jovem de cabelos grandes ruivos e olhos âmbar assistindo TV...

- V- você é? – perguntei insegura do que tinha acontecido.

Ele se virou para mim e me examinou que nem Kaitou há duas semanas...

- Boas proporções! – disse ele sorrindo maliciosamente...

- Ora seu... – eu disse estralando meus dedos.

Não vou dizer exatamente o que fiz com ele, mas, bem, ele não vai repetir isso se gostar do dentes que lhes restam...

- Você é muito violenta, sabia?! Deve ser por isso que Yuurei te escolheu para ser a coletora dele... – comentou ele com a mão sobre a mandíbula.

- O que você disse? Como você sabe sobre isso? – pergunto me aproximando dele, meus punhos preparados para o segundo round!

- Ah! – gritou ele correndo e ficando do outro lado do sofá, se defendendo de mim. Seu grito foi... feminino... qualquer um falaria que era uma mulher – Não é isso! Eu estou aqui para te ajudar...

- Você é o anjo que eles falaram que mandariam para me ajudar? – pergunto abaixando meus punhos;

- Ahn... Sim! Sou eu! – respondeu ele – Asobu, ao seu dispor. – disse ele saindo detrás do sofá e se curvando.

- E por que você estava assombrando esse apartamento?

- Eu não estava assombrando nada! Eu só achava que a garota que vivia aqui era você, mas ela não me respondia quando eu a chamava, então tive que arranjar outra forma de chegar até ela, mas...

- Nada funcionava.

- É, e depois eles mudaram... Eu achava que estava tudo acabado, mas quando você chegou e me chamou... eu percebi então que você era a verdadeira Redeemer.

- Redeemer? Gostei do nome...

Asobu se ajoelhou e olhou para mim, pedindo:

- Deixe-me te ajudar, por favor. Eu posso ser de muita ajuda, eu posso seguir suas ordens, posso ajudar você a convencer os clientes a se arrepender...

- Não sei, eu ainda tenho que achar Alyssa...

- Eu sei onde ela está! Posso te ajudar com ela, afinal como você vai adotar uma criança sozinha?

- Adotar? Quem falou que eu vou...?

- Ela está num orfanato, você não pode tirá-la de lá sem adotá-la.

- Não, eu dou um jeito. Pode voltar de onde você veio... – Até parece que eu aceitaria a ajuda de alguém que nem mesmo eu conhecia. Sou orgulhosa sim...

- Eu também sei cozinhar... – Mas pessoas orgulhosas podem mudar de idéia, certo?

- Contratado!

Ele começou a festejar, enquanto eu penso: " será que fiz a escolha certa?"

- Tenho certeza de que não vou te decepcionar!

- Yeah, mas se você vai morar aqui é melhor começar a se mexer... – disse apontando para as sacolas – Guarde as coisas e depois faça o jantar!

Ele olhou para mim como se tivesse visto um fantasma – Olha aqui, eu paguei por este apartamento e você não contribuiu com um centavo e se você vai morar comigo então vai ter que fazer alguma coisa... Então, rapidinho que eu já estou com fome...

Asobu abaixou a cabeça e foi guardar as comprar. Sorrio contente... Não vou ter que sobreviver somente com macarrão instantâneo e Mayonaise... Espera!

Corro para as sacolas e olho cada uma delas como uma criança quando os pais chegam da compra.

- " Tenho... que encontrar... Mayonaise! " – repito isso diversas vezes na minha cabeça como um mantra...

- O que está procurando, Redeemer? – Asobu voltou da cozinha e olhava curioso eu procurar algo nas sacolas.

- Meu nome não é Redeemer, meu nome é Natsuki...

- Eu sou um Angelus de baixo nível, não posso referir a Redeemer pelo seu primeiro nome...

- Ah tanto faz... Aquela médica não comprou minha mayo... – resmunguei.

Existia alguém neste mundo que se esquece de comprar mayo?! Ela não pode ser normal, não mesmo. Levanto-me e ando até a porta...

- Onde vai, Redeemer? – Asobu grita ao me ver na porta.

- Não tenho que te falar... já volto – abro a porta – Não demore com o jantar! – e saio.

Descendo as escadas e me preparando para sair, sinto as pessoas me olhando e sussurrando as minhas costas. Queria gritar para eles que eu não tinha medo de assombração, mas sabia que seria inútil, afinal vivi com as pessoas falando sobre mim nas minhas costas sempre...

Corro mais rápido possível até a mercearia mais próxima com cuidado por causa do meu coração, paro esperando o sinal fechar. Ao meu lado tem uma pequena banca que ainda não tinha fechado, acabo me distraindo com uma revista... Não de moda ou dessas bobeiras, mas um diferente... que atrai qualquer um e nem mesmo o mais forte homem consegue resistir... Motos. Enquanto eu folheio a revista sinto algo no meu coração, algo forte como se apertasse o meu coração sem piedade; largo a revista e levo uma mão até o meu peito. Está doendo muito! O que está havendo? Estou sentindo falta de ar. Ouço a dona da banca me perguntar se eu estou bem, mas não consigo responder... Eu não posso passar mal de novo... Olhei para o lado e vi um garoto atravessando a rua com uma senhora, ela parecia ser muito severa e segurava a mão do menino com força, ele tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas... Mas, o que mais me chamou a atenção foi o que estava na testa dele... o número 02 brilhava com força.

Um carro vermelho acelera com toda velocidade e ignora o sinal que estava verde para nós, pedestres, mas o garoto não percebeu o carro e saiu correndo da senhora... Não penso duas vezes antes de sair correndo e tirar o garoto da frente do carro. O motorista do carro ainda jogou uma garrafa fora do carro antes de acelerar mais rápido e sair da vista. Olho para o garoto que está entre meus braços... Ele aparenta ter uns 13 anos, cabelos curtos e castanhos igual aos olhos, ele tem um rosto inocente, como uma criança assim teria feito um pacto com Yuurei?

- Você está bem? – pergunto com preocupação.

Ele olha para mim e pisca várias vezes como se tentasse abstrair o que quase houve, depois ele balança a cabeça respondendo que sim...

Suspiro aliviada, me levanto levando ele comigo...

- Shinoshi... – disse a senhora se aproximando correndo – Você está bem?

Ele balançou a cabeça novamente... Com tudo isso o sinal voltou a ser aberto e os carros estavam parados vendo a cena, exceto um que começou a dar buzina sem parar.

Eu, extremamente irritada, deixei o garoto com a senhora e fui até o carro.

- Olha sua pirralha, eu estou com pressa, então deixem esse drama para depois que eu me for...

- Olha aqui seu babaca, minha paciência está esgotada, eu estou com fome, quase perdi a minha vida por causa de um imbecil que não sabe beber direito, estou numa péssima semana e eu não quero ter que agüentar você falando na minha cabeça... Então, pegue sua inteligência, se é que você tem alguma, e espere até tudo ficar resolvido! Entendeu?

O homem balançou a cabeça lentamente enquanto me olhava com os olhos arregalados. Todos me olhavam, mas na minha irritação eu não dei a mínima e comecei a voltar...

- Você deveria ser mais gentil... Com esse corpo e gentileza você iria longe, sabia? Eu te pegaria...

Eu me volto... Meu nível de irritação subiu ao máximo e desconto um pouco dessa raiva no capô do carro dele, deixando uma perfeita marca do meu punho... O Capô começa a sair fumaça e todo mundo me olha mais surpreso do que antes.

- Se você não quiser que eu faça isso com a sua cara também, fique calado!

Ele concordou e então voltei para onde a senhora e o garoto estava...

- Agora que não temos mais que aturar aquele babaca... – disse e depois olhei para o garoto cujo número brilhava mais e mais – Você está bem? – tornei a perguntar...

Ele não me respondeu...

- Ele não pode te responder. Ele é mudo... – disse a senhora.

Saímos da rua e paramos no passeio.

- Agradeço muito por tê-lo salvado, podemos fazer algo para te recompensar?

Olhei para o garoto... Aquele número ta me incomodando e o pior é que eu não sei o que fazer, sinceramente... Como eu vou salva-lo sendo que não posso ouvi-lo?!

- Já sei, o que acha de jantar conosco? Você disse que estava com fome e o nosso jantar já deve estar pronto a essa hora...

- Claro, seria um prazer. – respondi inconscientemente e comecei a segui-los.

A senhora começou a andar na frente e eu fiquei atrás com o garoto...

- Por que uma criança como você faria um pacto? – perguntei baixo para ninguém ouvir, exceto ele.

Sabia que ele não iria me responder, mas mesmo assim eu queria que ele soubesse que eu sabia sobre o pacto. Ele abaixou a cabeça, e não fez mais nada...

- Você vai ter que me ajudar, garoto. Eu posso te ajudar, mas para isso preciso da sua ajuda...

Ele virou para mim como se me perguntasse como eu posso ajudá-lo:

- Eu sou uma Redeemer... Ou seja, eu posso te ajudar, não, eu tenho que ajudar, pois é minha missão.

Ele me olhou surpreso por um tempo, depois começou a fazer alguns movimentos com as mãos, mas eu não sabia essa linguagem...

Balancei a cabeça, indicando que não sabia o que ele estava fazendo, então ele voltou a olhar para frente...

- " Será que aquele tal de Asobu sabe essa língua de sinais? Ah, não importa, agora é tarde, eu vou ter que me virar agora... O que eu faço?!"

Fui o resto do caminho pensando na resposta...

- Chegamos! – disse a senhor – Ara, eu acabei esquecendo de perguntar seu nome...

- Meu nome é Natsuki Kuga...

- Bem, Kuga-san, meu nome é Kaede Fujino e esse é meu neto.. Shinoshi.

- Shinoshi... Vamos entrar! Tenho certeza de que está com muita fome... – disse ela sorrindo..

Não era um sorriso falso, mas também não era um verdadeiro... Era... estranho, nem mesmo eu sei o que significa esse sorriso, mas era estranho... Que nem Shizuru, por que não podiam simplesmente sorrir verdadeiramente ou não sorrir? É isso o que faço, pelo menos sou sincera com todos ao meu redor.

Entro junto com Kaede e Shinoshi. A casa era grande, quase uma mansão... Por que um garoto que vivia num lugar desses faria um pacto?!...Não sei... Eu não posso perder dessa vez, de forma alguma!

Ela nos deixou na sala, enquanto iria até a cozinha se certificar de que o jantar estava pronto. Ficamos só nós na sala... Eu sentada no sofá e ele no tapete olhando a TV, estava no canal de animes...

- é fã de anime? – perguntei tentando iniciar uma conversa... embora sabia que ele não podia falar.

Ele balançou a cabeça positivamente, depois voltou a olhar a Tv... Sem jeito, eu comecei a observar a sala... quadros estavam espalhados pelas paredes; jarros, potes e esculturas davam um ar clássico a grande sala... mas o que me chamou a atenção foi uma mesa com um caderno em branco em cima junto com um lápis...

Levanto, pego o caderno e o lápis e vou até o Shinoshi... Sento-me ao seu lado...

- Eu não consigo entender linguagem de sinais, então escreva aqui a razão...

Ele me olhou hesitante...

- Olha, eu posso te ajudar. Seu pacto está acabando... – ele me olhou com os olhos arregalados – Ah... Eu não sou boa em falar com crianças. Shinoshi... – olhei para ele seriamente – eu quero te ajudar, você é somente uma criança, não merece ser condenado, você ainda tem muita coisa para fazer... Me deixe te ajudar...

Ele olhou para mim durante uns instantes e depois pegou o caderno, escreveu e depois me mostrou: " Confio em você, obrigado"

Sorrio, o que é raro para mim.

- Okay, agora me conte o porquê você fez o pacto.

Ele começou a escrever no caderno enquanto eu o observava... Ele era uma criança inocente, como eu era quando ele fez o pacto comigo, mas é diferente, pois eu não tinha ninguém que pudesse me ajudar, mas ele tem... Eu. E eu não vou fracassar agora... não mesmo...

Peguei o caderno que ele me oferecia e comecei a ler: " Eu fiz o pacto com aquele moço para salvar os meus pais..."

- Salva-los de quê?

Ele pegou o caderno e escreveu: " Não de quê, mas de quem".

- Quem? – perguntei.

Ele iria responder quando ouvimos passos e vozes... Uma com aquele distinto acento... Ambos nos viramos para a porta quando eu ouvi:

- Natsuki-chan!

Era Shizuru...

- Shizuru... mas... o que...

Foi só então que a ficha caiu... Kaede Fujino... Shizuru Fujino... Eu estava na casa dela! Senti meu rosto ficando corado... Por que eu não percebi antes...

- Vocês se conhecem? – perguntou Kaede.

- Sim, Natsuki-chan é minha paciente.

- Era! - interrompo.

Ela sorri e muda de assunto.

- Então, foi ela que salvou o Shin-kun?

- Sim foi. Ela é uma garota muito corajosa...

- Não sei se é corajosa ou impulsiva... Obaa-san, ela tem problemas no coração, ela poderia ter morrido salvando-o.

- Sério?! Agora mais do que nunca teremos que lhe dar alguma recompensa...

Enquanto as duas conversavam, outra mulher apareceu e correu até ele o abraçando fortemente...

- Shin, você voltou. – disse enquanto o abraçava e o beijava – Nunca mais faça isso de novo, nunca mais!

- Ele tinha fugido. – disse Shizuru ao ver minha confusão.

- Fugido?

- Sim, ele tinha ido ver uma amiga no orfanato, acho que ela se chama Alyssa...

- Alyssa?! – exclamei. Todos se viraram para mim, até a mulher e Shinoshi.

- Você a conhece? – perguntou a mulher.

- N-não... desculpe. – pedi corando...

- De todo o jeito, obrigado por salvar meu menininho. – disse ela.

- "Então, ela é a mãe dele." – pensei. – Tudo bem, qualquer um teria feito o mesmo...

- Mas, não foi qualquer um, foi você...

Corei de novo, não sou acostumada com pessoas me elogiando, mas me sinto feliz com isso...

- Eu estava falando com Shizuru ...– começou Kaede.

Eu perdi interesse na conversa... Shinoshi foi solto pela mãe e nos aproximamos...

- Você conhece Alyssa Searss?

Ele balançou a cabeça concordando;

- Onde ela está?! Eu preciso muito dela...

Ele pegou o caderno e escreveu algo..

" No orfanato Coração Puro". Ao ler o nome do orfanato meu coração apertou e eu senti um frio na barriga. Era naquele lugar onde eu passei quase toda minha infância... Aquele lugar era quase um verdadeiro inferno e de coração puro lá não tinha nada. Eu tinha que tira-la de lá o mais rápido possível, mas entes eu tinha que salva-lo.

- Obrigada, eu irei tirá-la de lá o mais rápido possível, ou seja, assim te que ajudar...

- Kawaii! – ouvi alguém exclamar...

Eu e Shinoshi nos voltamos até a pessoa que exclamou... Todas nos olhavam... Eu não sabia o que fazia, se eu corava, se ficava com raiva ou o que...

- Natsuki-chan é tão kawaii!! – exclamou Shizuru depois me abraçou exatamente como no dia do hospital...

Depois que eu me debati e gritei por um tempo, ela finalmente me soltou quando Reito apareceu. Eu rezava para que ele não se lembrasse de mim ou pelo menos que Shizuru tirasse os braços dela de mim...

- Reito-san, o que faz aqui? – ela perguntou ao vê-lo na porta.

- Vim visitar minha namorada. – disse ele sério me olhando.

Eu não tenho medo dele, mas sei lá, não estamos fazendo nada de errado, certo?

- Shizuru, me solta. – eu pedi sussurrando. Meu rosto corado...

Ela me olhou... Seus olhos demonstravam algo que eu não pude ao certo descobrir o que era, mas eu não gostei... Era como se fossem zangados ou coisa do tipo. Ela me soltou e calmamente olhou para Reito, então se levantou e se aproximou dele para beijá-lo, com certeza... Eu quero matá-lo! Quer dizer... er... Meu celular está tocando, peço licença e vou atendê-lo em outro lugar:

- Eu te amo! – digo assim que atendo. Seja quem for acaba de me livrar da pior cena que existe... Ou pelo menos para mim é a pior.

- Ara mal nos conhecemos e você já me ama?! Devo dizer que estou lisonjeado... – era Asobu.

- O que foi? – pergunto ignorando o comentário que ele acabara de fazer.

- O que foi?! Eu estou me acabando para fazer o jantar e você simplesmente desaparece!

- Ah eu não vou jantar com você, não se preocupe...

- Como não?!

- Me escuta... Eu encontrei a segunda alma que eu tenho que salvar e estou com ele no momento, não posso voltar agora... mas preciso de um favor, quero que você vão até o Orfanato Coração Puro e dê um jeito de tirarmos Alyssa de lá!

- Mas, como você soube onde ela está?

- Não importa, só tire-a de lá!

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... Tome cuidado.

- Eu vou. – respondi e desliguei.

Respirei fundo e me preparei para voltar. Antes de abrir a porta, senti algo me puxando para longe da sala, olhei para o meu abordador, era Shinoshi, ele estava me puxando para longe da sala...

- Onde você está me levando?

Ele nem me olhou só continuou a me puxar. Fomos para uma outra sala que estava vazia com a exceção de alguns quadros e um sofá coberto por uma coxa branca.

Ele fechou a porta e se virou para mim.

- O que foi? – perguntei.

Ele correu até um grande quadro coberto e detrás dele pegou um papel, voltou e me entregou. Olhei o papel e comecei a lê-lo... Era um contrato!

Era parecido com o qual Yuurei me deu para que eu assinasse dias atrás. No contrato dizia tudo que eu precisava saber, o porquê do contrato e outras informações úteis.

- Você trocou a sua alma para salvar seus pais de um acidente depois trocou sua vida para protegê-los do Collector?

Ele balançou a cabeça concordando. Quando eu li o nome Collector algo familiar despertou em mim, não sabia o que era, mas sabia que era muito perigoso que tinha que ajuda-lo a proteger a família deste mal.

- Okay... Agora como eu faço para te ajudar? – murmurei para mim mesma. – Sua mãe... Fez algum transplante ou coisa do tipo?

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Olha para te ajudar, você tem que se redimir com alguém que por causa do pacto perdeu algo. Entendeu?

Ele fez um "sim" com a cabeça.

- Que bom que você entendeu... O problema vai ser achar quem foi que você falhou...

Paramos um pouco e refletimos, mas não conseguimos chegar a nenhuma opinião... As probabilidades eram muitas e tínhamos pouco tempo para chegar a conclusão. O tempo estava acabando, mas... Eu não posso falhar, não agora, não com ele, tem que ter uma forma... Eu vou achá-la, eu tenho que acha-la!

- Ara ara, Natsuki-chan, Shin-kun?

Olhamos para a porta que se abria. Shin rapidamente escondeu o contrato atrás dele e ambos encaramos a mais nova pessoa dentro do quarto.

- Finalmente encontrei vocês! – disse Shizuru sorrindo para nós dois.

Sinceramente, eu parecia uma criança... Estávamos ambos sentados, um de frente para o outro, de pernas e braços cruzados, com as sobrancelhas franzidas e com a expressão muito séria.

- Estava aqui há quanto tempo, Shizuru? – perguntei rindo nervosamente... E se ela tivesse ouvido tudo?!

- Pouco tempo, eu iria entrar mais cedo, mas vocês dois estavam tão kawaiis que não pude resistir, fufu!

Senti minha face corando e o garoto ao meu lado me acompanhava... Essa mulher é maligna! Ela sente prazer em envergonhar todo ser vivo que cruza seu caminho... E não estou sendo dramática!

- O jantar está pronto, vamos? Ou vocês dois apreciam mais ficar nesse quarto sentados olhando para o anda com essas expressões extremantes kawaiis? Quero que saibam que apoio vocês em ambas decisões...

Viu?! Má, má, má, mil vezes má! Devo estar parecendo um pimentão... Malditas veias... Maldita provocação... Ahhh! Quero a minha mãe...

Shinoshi se levantou e saiu da sala, deixando nós duas para trás... Eu levantei e comecei a segui-lo, mas Shizuru barrou meu caminho:

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – perguntei.

- Bem, eu acho que estou querendo conversar com você a sós e meu adorável priminho percebeu.

- Não sei o que quer conversar comigo...

- Acho que você sabe o que eu quero...

Olhamos-nos por um tempo... Eu a odeio, mas ainda sim, tem algo nela... Eu não sei o que, mas eu gosto e me faz sentir bem...

Quando dei por mim, nossos rostos estavam centímetros de distância que estava diminuindo mais a cada segundo... Eu não sabia o que fazer nem o que pensar... Meu Deus, eu tenho que sair daqui!

- Shizuru... – uma voz vinda da porta nos interrompeu.

Ela se afastou e olhou para quem nos tinha interrompido, Reito. Meu rosto já estava corado,então depois que ele apareceu... Bem, eu podia fingir que eu era um tomate e ninguém perceberia. Para não piorar a situação, sai o mais rápido possível da sala sem olhar para nenhum deles.

Cheguei à sala de jantar, então pude respirar. Sentei em uma das cadeiras e esperei os dois aparecerem... O que não demorou muito.

- Muito obrigado por ter salvado meu filho, Kuga-san. – disse um homem a mesa.

- Não se preocupe com isso, eu só fiz o que achei certo.

- Nós tivemos tanto medo de perdê-lo novamente... – comentou a mãe com uma voz aliviada.

- Por que 'novamente'?

- Ah,bem... eu e meu marido sofremos um acidente três anos atrás, quase moremos, mas um milagre aconteceu e pudemos voltar dos mortos.

- Eu senti muita pena foi do outro casal... – comentou Kaede..

- Sim, mas não conversaremos sobre isso a mesa... – interrompeu Reito

O resto jantar foi tranqüilo, infelizmente não pude conversar com ele mais por que além de não termos oportunidade, minha cabeça não parava de pensar no que quase tinha acontecido... Eu não sei o que fazer, quero pensar, mas estou com medo que se o fizer posso chegar numa conclusão que não me agrade.

O jantar terminou, então me despedi de todos e fui embora. Durante o caminho eu fui pensando em tudo que fiz, foi uma noite perdida... Descobri pouca coisa sobre o "azar" do Shinoshi e isso está me deixando culpada... Eu sou a Redeemer! Eu tenho que salva-lo, mas ao invés disso perco meu tempo comendo e quase beijando uma médica... Argh! Eu vou ter que abrir mão de muita coisa se quiser vencer... pelo meu bem e pelo daqueles que eu tenho que ajudar.

Passei numa mercearia e comprei minha melhor terapia, Mayonneise. E depois, voltei para meu apartamento... Tudo que eu queria agora era um banho bem quente e minha cama, tanto que na porta eu já podia ouvi-los chamando meu nome..

- " Estou indo, estou indo!" – pensava enquanto abria a porta e me deparava com... Milhares de fichas espalhadas pelo chão!! – Mas que diabos é isso?! – exclamei.

- Ah, você voltou! – disse Asobu saindo da cozinha.

- O que é isso?! - exclamei novamente olha para as fichas.

- Ara, você não me pediu para tirar Alyssa de lá?! É isso que eu estou fazendo... Para adotá-la precisamos assinar esses contratos.

- Eu não acredito... Eu tenho coisas mais importantes do que perder o meu tempo com isso! – gritei

- Não se preocupe com isso, eu vou cuidar de tudo, além do mais se descobrem como você é, então nunca vamos conseguir a guarda dela...

- O que você está insinuando? – pergunto estralando meus dedos.

- NADA! – ele consertou rapidamente – Por que não vai tomar um banho, enquanto eu termino isso aqui, hein?

- Boa idéia, eu vou tomar meu banho...

Fui direto ao banheiro, liguei o chuveiro e relaxei ao contato da água quente com minha pele... Estava me sentindo em paz e relaxada como não me sinto há muito tempo... Sorrio a nova sensação que preenchia meu ser. Enquanto relaxava podia ouvir a voz de Asobu falando para si mesmo... Admito que ele parece ser uma pessoa legal, mas é estranho, muito estranho... Mas se eu pensar bem, tudo na minha vida é estranho ou pelo menos está sendo.

Desligo o chuveiro e saio do banheiro enquanto enxugo meu cabelo. Estou cansada e agora tudo que quero é minha cama, não antes da minha querida Mayonnaise!

- O que está fazendo? – perguntei a Asobu enquanto ele resmungava para si mesmo lendo alguns papéis.

- Nada, mas eles terão de fazer uma entrevista conosco para adotarmos Alyssa.

Eu engasgo com a mayonneise e olho para ele com meus olhos arregalados.

- E quando vai ser isso?!

- Depois de amanhã... Pelo menos você terá tempo de fazer algo pelo garoto.

- Sim... – respondo enquanto coloco mais mayonneise na colher e depois como.

Sento no sofá e ligo a tv... Estou tão cansada que só quero dormir, mas algo na TV prende meu interesse.

- Acidente de carro?

- Sim, falaram sobre isso o dia todo, se não perdesse seu tempo com luta - livre, provavelmente saberia do quê se trata... Mas, você parece cansada por que não vai dormir um pouco?

- Estou bem... – disse olhando a Tv. – Você ouviu sobre um acidente envolvendo os Fujino há três anos?

- Sim, você não?

- Não, eu não gosto muito desse tipo de coisa, mas o que houve?

- Pelo que me lembro – disse ele se sentando ao meu lado estendendo um copo de suco – Um carro desgovernado bateu contra outro carro que bateu contra o dos Fujino. Foi, como dizem, um efeito domino... Quando os bombeiros chegaram, o motorista que estava bêbado e cujo dirigia o carro desgovernado morreu rapidamente...

- E os outros dois carros?

- Bem, os do Fujino, que eram ele e a esposa, e o outro casal, ficaram vivos até o reforço chegar, mas os Fujino estavam muito maus, ninguém apostava que eles ficariam vivos, enquanto o outro casal estava em melhores condições e eram os que sairiam vivos, mas...

- O outro casal morreu misteriosamente enquanto os Fujino melhoraram rapidamente. – constatei.

- Sim, todos ficaram bobos, mas nada de ilegal aconteceu nem nada do tipo... Mas por que a pergunta?

Pensei um tempo... Aquilo realmente parecia uma teia de aranha, Shinoshi tinha somente salvo os pais e se dado em troca, então quem teria sido os prejudicados com isso? Eu não tinha idéia, mas agora...

- Esse casal que morreu tinha um filho?

- Sim, ele tinha acho que dez anos... Por quê?

Agora sim... Sei quem é o "azar" do Shinoshi. Levanto e vou correndo para o meu quarto, pego meu Lap Top e volto a sala... Asobu me olhava curioso. Ligo e conecto, meu alvo é pesquisar sobre esse acidente... assim eu saberei sobre o azar.

Não foi difícil, o nome do garoto é Souji, filho único de Kato e Suburu. Como não tinha parentes, foi obrigado a ficar num orfanato: " Coração Puro", o orfanato que Shinoshi sempre visitava, onde Alyssa estava e onde eu vivi durante grande parte de minha infância.

- Amanhã eu irei até o orfanato me certificar que ele não tenha fugido... – disse desligando o Lap e terminando a minha mayo.

- Okay...

- Diga-me, Asobu...

- O que foi?

- O trato do garoto tem somente 3 anos... Por quê?

- Hum... depende. Como você viu o caso do Sergay, o tempo depende do que você pede, quantas coisas pede, o probabilidade de acontecerem...Por que se for algo realmente impossível, então o tempo descontado é maior.

- O dele foi fazer os pais viverem, não deveria ter descontado tanto assim.

- Tem certeza de que foi somente isso?

- Sim... Espera, no contrato tinha algo sobre o Collector.

- COLLECTOR?! – gritou Asobu completamente assustado.

- Sim... você sabe o que é isso?

- O Collector é o seu maior inimigo, é ele que contrabalança com o seu trato!

- Como assim?

- Bem, você foi a escolhida por Yuurei para ser a Redeemer, seu dever é salvar as almas e redimir a sua própria, ou seja, você joga do lado do bem! Já o Collector é diferente, embora também escolhido por Yuurei, ele joga do lado do mal, ou seja, o dever dele é impedir que você salve as almas, sempre interrompendo e mudando a cabeça dos seus clientes.

- E o que ele ganha com isso?

- Você ganha a sua redenção, ele ganha mais vida; Normalmente, quem escolhe ser um Collector é porque ainda tem que fazer algo no mundo, mas não teve tempo, quase sempre são pessoas que perderam a pessoa amada e escolhem ficar no mundo esperando que essa pessoa volte e eles possam viver o que não puderam antes.

- Entendo...

- E um contrato para se proteger do Collector descontam muito tempo... mais da metade do anos normais de serem vividos. Se ele devia viver 10 anos, agora viverá 3... Então está correto o tempo.

Eu olho para outro lugar e começo a pensar... Collector... Um dia eu terei que enfrentar, seja quem for... E não pretendo perder.

- Boa noite! – disse Asobu enquanto eu levantava para o meu quarto.

- Yeah... – entrei no meu quarto e me atirei na cama.

Não demorou muito e eu adormeci... Felizmente não tive pesadelos e nem visitas inoportunas durante a noite, então na manhã seguinte meu humor estava ótimo! Incrível o que uma boa noite de sono faz com uma pessoa!

- Bom dia! – disse enquanto descia as escadas.

- Parece que alguém está de bom-humor hoje... – disse Asobu com um sorriso malicioso – deixa eu adivinhar teve um sonho com uma certa médica e vocês fizeram algo malicioso, não é?

Asobu parou de falar ao ver que a atmosfera que nos envolvia agora era diferente de antes do comentário, eu senti o sangue subindo pelas minhas veias, senti meu rosto ficando vermelho e uma vontade imensa de matá-lo, mas ao olhar no relógio minha irritação sumiu. Eu já estava tarde, mas ele pagaria pelo comentário mais tarde... Se pagaria...

Saio correndo meu apartamento gritando que comeria algo na rua e ainda bem não ouvi direito a resposta dele... acho que foi algo como: " Cuidado com quem você come!" ... Eu não entendi, mas deixa... depois ele vai me responder isso direitinho...

O Orfanato Coração Puro não é muito longe e em questão de minutos eu chego lá de ônibus... Não espero a hora de me mandarem a resposta sobre o jogo que eu enviei, se ele gostar eu vou, finalmente, comprar uma moto decente para mim e parar de andar por ai de ônibus, afinal como eu posso salvar alguém caso o ônibus atrase ou estrague... Isso é algo que eu não posso ter o luxo de poder acontecer.

Eu olho o orfanato e sinto meu coração apertar. Balanço a cabeça numa tentativa de me livrar das lembranças que me abordam, então entro no prédio... Por fora e onde o acesso é permitido, o lugar é lindo, tudo pintado e mulheres e homens sorridentes como se gostassem de cuidar das crianças, mas eu sabia a verdade, que por trás desses sorrisos e comportamento calmo e educado escondia algo muito pior do que muita coisa no mundo de fora, muito pior.

Sigo por um corredor e chego até uma secretaria... Hora de usar novamente a aula de teatro, um dia tenho que lembrar de agradecer aquela velha rabugenta de ter me obrigado a tomar essas aulas ao invés de ficar de detenção.

- Oi.. – digo para a mulher.

- Bom dia, em que posso ajudá-la? – respondeu ela com um tom educado e um sorriso no rosto. Um sorriso muito falso.

- Eu gostaria de visitar uma criança ou pelo menos saber se ele ainda está aqui?

- Poderia me dar o nome?

- Sim, o nome é Souji...

- Souji? O garoto do acidente? Foi tão terrível, um grande azar, não acha?

- Sim, muito azar. – respondo sem demonstrar emoção.

Ela mexe um tempo no computador e depois olha para mim.

- Sim, ele ainda está aqui.

- Posso vê-lo?

- Você é membro da família?

- Não, mas...

- Então sinto muito, mas não posso permitir...

Eu não podia gritar "Eu quero adotá-lo" por que tinha certeza de que não teria volta uma vez que o fizesse e eu não quero outra pessoa envolvida comigo, não mesmo.

Viro as costas e faço o caminho de volta. Mas, assim que perco a visão da secretaria uma sombra me chama a atenção... Um garoto na verdade... Shinoshi... Corro para alcançá-lo, mas um homem entra em meu caminho, esbarrando em mim:

- Devia ter mais cuidado, idiota. – digo para o homem. Ele sorri.

- Ara? Natsuki-chan não devia falar assim comigo, afinal somos amigos, certo?

Quando percebo quem é, continuo meu caminho.

- Vai ignorar? Ótimo, mas quero que saiba que você vai perder!

- Não vou, eu sei quem é o azar dele;

- Sabe?- ele pareceu surpreso, mas eu sei que é só fingimento – Então, está errado! Não é o tal de Souji que é o azar dele.

- Claro que é...

- Tem certeza?

- Sim. – digo com a voz incerteza.

- Pois bem, mas acho que é melhor você procurar o verdadeiro azar rápido.

E se Não fosse Souji? E se eu estivesse fazendo tudo errado? E se...

- " Confie em si!" – novamente ouço aquela voz.

Não sei de onde nem de quem é, mas tenho confiança em mim mesma após ouvir essas palavras e novamente tenho a fé inabalada que é Souji o azar.

Ignoro o homem que fica para trás e continuo seguindo Shinoshi. Ele segue por um corredor vazio, o mesmo corredor que eu já percorri tantas vezes para fugir daquele lugar e me parece que eles não consertaram isso... Sei onde ele vai e nem mesmo preciso segui-lo para saber o caminho.

Andamos por outro corredor, um com as paredes manchadas pelo tempo e mofo, e ele nos leva até uma porta. Ele abre a porta e chegamos a um jardim ou mais ou menos isso, pois estava todo maltratado e esquecido...

Ouço uma risada e sorrateiramente sigo as vozes...

- Shin, você demorou! O que houve? A sua avó não te deixou vir aqui de novo?

Houve um silencio e depois a mesma voz de menino falou:

- Ah sim, eu e Alyssa não queríamos ficar aqui sem você... como você disse somos amigos inseparáveis, certo? Somos o melhor grupo daqui: Alyssa, Shinoshi e Souji!

Pronto! Ai ta o que eu queria...

Saio de onde eu me escondo... Shinoshi abre a boca quando me vê, Alyssa, uma garotinha loira e olhos verdes, arregala os olhos ao me ver e Souji, um garoto de cabelos pretos e olhos pretos também, virou- se para mim e gritou:

- Quem é você? E o que faz aqui?

- Meu nome é Natsuki Kuga e eu costumava usar esse lugar como refugio quando eu vivia aqui...

- Você já esteve aqui?

- Sim, Souji...

- Como você...?

- Shinoshi, posso falar com você?

Ele olhou para mim e depois concordou. Fomos um pouco afastados dos dois para não nos ouvirem...

- Eu sei quem é a pessoa com quem você vai ter que se redimir.

Ele olhou para mim surpreso, depois sorriu:

- Essa pessoa é o Souji. Você tem que se redimir com ele... O pacto que você fez quando salvou seus pais condenou os pais dele... Vamos ter que dar um jeito de você ajudá-lo e seu tempo está acabando, e pelo que conheço, Yuurei vai dar um jeito de trapacear.

Ele concordou e quando estávamos para voltar, a porta abriu-se violentamente e Kaede seguido pelos pais do Shin apareceram. Eles pareciam preocupados, ao me verem começaram a falar:

- O que você está fazendo com ele? – gritou o pai.

- Eu... nada... – estava sem reação.

- Ele estava conosco, não com ela! – gritou Souji.

- Era só o que me faltava! – disse o pai novamente – Shinoshi, vamos indo! Não vou permitir que você fique com esse garoto, vamos...

Ele abaixou a cabeça e começou a seguir os pais...

Minha cabeça estava: " Como? O que? Hein?" e quando me recuperei, não pude me conter de gritar:

- Mas o que está havendo?!

- Estamos levando nosso filho embora! – respondeu a mãe.

- Vocês não podem fazer isso!

- Nos dê um bom motivo! – disse o pai.

- Vocês querem levar seu filho embora por que ele desenvolveu uma grande amizade com essa duas crianças que não são ricas?! Olhem para vocês, como ousam dizerem como se tivessem sido insultados ou seu filho estivesse fazendo algo errado... Não era nem mesmo para vocês continuarem vivendo, mas já que estão aqui por que não honram a memória do casal que morreu garantindo a vida de vocês?

- O que quer dizer com isso? – indagou Kaede.

- Souji é meu amigo e filho do casal que morreu no acidente. – disse Shinoshi...

Perai! Disse Shinoshi?! Ele falou!!

Os três adultos tentaram falar algo, mas nenhuma palavra saia da boca deles, nenhuma...

Eu olhava tão besta quanto os três...

- Obrigada, Natsuki-san! Agora eu sei o que deve ser feito, obrigada... – ele se virou para Souji – Sei que você nem Alyssa estão entendendo nada e eu não posso explicar, mas posso garantir que serei diferente com vocês agora. Graças a amizade de vocês dois eu cresci e mudei, e graças a vocês sou capaz de falar agora... Eu só não suportei ver que Natsuki-san protegesse vocês e nossa amizade sozinha, além do mais eu sou o amigo de vocês e é nossa amizade que está em risco aqui... – depois de virou para os pais – Eu não quero pedir a vocês nada demais, mas por favor, adotem o Souji e a Alyssa...

- Shinoshi, nós... – o pai começou, mas ao ver a expressão de determinação no rosto do filho e a expressão de esperança no rosto de Souji. – Tudo bem, certo querida?

- Sim... – ela respondeu sorrindo...

Kaede sorria também... Shinoshi sorriu assim como eu, e Souji... Ele está chorando! Eu odeio ver pessoas chorando... não vou chorar... não vou...Snif..

- Obrigado! – disse ele abraçando os mais novos "pais".

Alyssa não fez nada... Sua expressão era de felicidade, mas ela não estava chorando nem nada... Só sorria abraçada a um lobinho de pelúcia..

- Espera! – disse Souji limpando as lágrimas – Alyssa não vai conosco! Ela já está sendo adotada...

O sorriso sumiu... Alyssa ficou um pouco chateada por causa disso e olhou para mim, me incentivando a falar algo... Sorri:

- Não se preocupem... Alyssa será muito bem cuidada! Eu posso garantir...

Eles sorriram novamente e eu olhei para Alyssa. Aproximei-me dela e ajoelhei:

- Não deixarei Yuurei por um dedo em você, juro. – disse

Ela abraçou-se a mim, mas não disse nada...

Quando voltei a encarar Shinoshi... sua testa estava limpa do número, será que eu consegui?

- Parabéns, sua primeira alma salva! – disse Yuurei com seu tom sarcástico.

- Eu ganhei! – disse feliz, mas não gritei... A família feliz estava distraída, mas mesmo assim não são capazes de ver Yuurei.

- Sim sim, mas você só ganhou uma batalha e a guerra é longa!

- Contanto que eu confie em mim e dê o melhor para salvar meus clientes, sei que serei vitoriosa...

- Veremos, veremos... – então ele desapareceu.

Virei-me para Alyssa e sorri, ela sorriu de novo para mim... Não importa, eu vou vencer! Sei que tenho confiança em mim e alguém lá encima também, então não vou falhar, não agora que sei como é vencer e saber que fui responsável pela felicidade de alguém... Yuurei que me aguarde! A Redeemer está na área!


	4. Memórias

The Collector, The Redeemer... duas forças opostas, vivem para se destruir, um salva e o outro condena... Uma é perdoado e o outro amaldiçoado para sempre; Eu me pergunto se serei capaz de amaldiçoar alguém assim, mas se essa pessoa aceitou a ser um Collector ela sabia desde o começo que assim seria, que um dia um Redeemer apareceria e venceria, mesmo assim... É muito cruel...

Estou sentada na minha cama pensando sobre as últimas palavras q Gabriel me disse assim q nos separamos no orfanato: " O Collector está por perto e ele queria meus pais, eu não sabia o q fazer então o pacto foi minha opção." Me pergunto quantas opções as pessoas q fizeram os pactos tinham ou até mesmo as opções que o Collector tinha... Por experiência própria eu sei que as opções são poucas ou não existem opções. Suspiro e deito, as coisas estão mais complicadas que imaginei, o que eu faço??

- Redeemer! – Asobu entrou no meu quarto vestido em terno – Não está pronta ainda?

- Do que está falando? E por que está vestido assim?

- Dãn... Hoje é o dia da entrevista! A assistente social vai vir aqui conversar conosco, depois vamos até o orfanato assinar os papéis e conversar com aqueles que foram responsáveis pela criação de Alyssa desde que ela foi mandada para lá! Então, levanta logo e vai se trocar.

- Engraçado que Souji foi adotado no mesmo dia, por que nos temos q passar por entrevistas e papelada?

- Porque não somos ricos. Le-van-ta!

Levantei contragosto e fui em direção ao meu guarda-roupa, o abri e comecei a procurar algo, de preferência uma roupa q não gritasse: " Eu sou rebelde, gosto de rock bem alto e comida nada saudável".

- Você também tem que dar um jeito de mudar seu olhar. – comentou Asobu.

- Como assim?

- Você tem q mudar seu olhar: " O que você está olhando, idiota?" Para um; " Goste de mim por que sou uma boa pessoa."

- O meu olhar não fala " O q você está olhando idiota?" Fala: " O q diabos você pensa q está olhando?! Tire seus olhos de mim, antes q eu decida fazer isso por você!!" Viu! É diferente.

- Você sempre me surpreende... – disse ele suspirando colocando as duas mãos nos quadris.

Eu acabei vestindo uma roupa casual, embora Asobu insistisse q eu deveria usar um vestido... Nunca! Eu e vestido não combinamos!

A campanhia tocou e Asobu foi em direção a porta atender, eu fiquei na sala vendo TV, estava passando um filme meloso e cheio de clichê que Asobu insistiu em ver. Sinceramente, eu acho esse cara meio estranho...

- Entre, por favor. – pediu Asobu a assistente social.

Os dois chegaram a sala e eu desliguei a TV, ela sorriu para nós dois e anotou algo na prancheta q carregava.

- Bom, meu nome é Arika Yumemya e eu sou a assistente social de Alyssa.

Ela não aparentava nunca ser uma assistente social, tem algo errado aí...

- Bom, vocês dois estão juntos há quanto tempo? – ela perguntou sorrindo.

- 7 anos...

- 5 anos..

Respondemos ao mesmo tempo, primeiro ele depois eu, então tentamos consertar, mas piorou ainda mais:

- 7

- 5

Eu falei primeiro, não esperava q ele consertasse.

- Na verdade, não gostamos de contar... Nós amamos tanto q não há motivos para contar quanto tempo estamos juntos. – disse Asobu rindo nervosamente.

Eu suspirei, ela não iria cair nisso nunca. Quando realmente se amam, contam até os segundos que ficam com a pessoa amada...

- Entendo, vocês devem realmente se amar muito!! – disse Arika com os olhos brilhando.

Eu não acredito, ela caiu! Eu a olho com os olhos arregalados, Asobu parece tão surpreso como eu.

- Sim, nos amamos... – respondeu ele passando os braços pelos meus ombros.

Eu olho para ele com meu olhar " tire-suas-mãos-de-mim-antes-que-eu-faça-isso-por-você-e-não-será-nada-agradavel" e ele volta os braços para bem perto dele.

O resto da entrevista ocorreu calmamente, com alguns pequenos problemas que Arika não percebeu... Aquela garota não pode ser normal, ainda bem que ela não foi minha assistente social, senão sofreria muito comigo... Eu era uma peste e tive milhares de assistentes, não me lembro da maioria... Só dela, Maria era o seu nome, extremamente disciplinada e durona, sofri nas mãos delas, mas era uma boa pessoa que queria o meu bem, pena que eu não dei a mínima naquela época...Acho q ainda não dou.

- Oi, Redeemer! Ta me ouvindo?? – acordei de meus pensamentos com Asobu balançando as mãos em frente ao meu rosto.

Estávamos na cozinha preparando algo para comermos quando eu me perdi nos meus pensamentos.

- Sim... Eu só estava pensando...

- E não seria numa certa médica, seria? – os olhos deles expressavam malicia.

Fecho meus punhos e o olho com raiva.

- Eu a odeio, por que você fica insistindo que eu gosto dela?

- Não sei, talvez seja por que você GOSTE! –

Nossos rostos estão centímetros separados e nos encaramos com raiva, quase rosnando um para o outro.

- Tudo bem? Vocês estavam demoran... Ah, desculpe! – disse Arika vermelha – Não sabia que queriam ficar sozinhos...

Eu sinto meu rosto ficar vermelho:

- NÃO FALE BOBAGENS! – grito imitando perfeitamente um tomate com relação a cor – Nós não estávamos fazendo nada. – dessa vez falei mais baixo enquanto corava mais, se possível.

- Kawaii!!!!! – olho para o lado e vejo Asobu e Arika com os olhos brilhando olhando para mim.

- Com uma mãe tão kawaii, tenho certeza de que Alyssa será muito bem tratada, além de aprender cedo a provocar as pessoas para conseguir reações assim... – disse Arika para si mesma enquanto anotava algo em sua prancheta.

Eu e Asobu nos olhamos surpresos, mas não falamos nada.

- Bom, eu já tenho minha decisão. – disse Arika ficando seria.

Por um momento pensei que ela fosse outra pessoa e senti um frio na barriga. E se ela negasse? Tudo iria por água abaixo... Mas...

- Mas, antes, gostaria de pergunta-lhes: No que vocês trabalham?

Ambos paramos e começamos que gaguejar... Não trabalhávamos! Eu terminei o terceiro ano, mas nem comecei faculdade nem procurei nenhum trabalho, por querer me concentrar solenemente na minha missão, já Asobu... Como uma anjo teria um trabalho??

O telefone tocou! Salva pelo gongo, ou devo dizer, pelo telefone.

Levanto e vou até o telefone, deixando Asobu sozinho para lidar com Arika.

- Oi? – atendo o telefone.

- Olá, eu gostaria de falar com Kuga Natsuki. Ela se encontra?

- Sou eu.

- Kuga-san, sou eu, Kaitou. Sinto pela demora, mas estou te ligando para lhe informar da nossa decisão.

Fiquei em silêncio o ouvindo continuar.

- Nós ficamos impressionados com o demo q uevocê enviou e você me disse que nunca havia feito um curso oficial, certo?

- Sim, eu aprendi por internet e apostilas, mas nunca tive um tutor.

- Então, gostaríamos de lhe propor algo: Iremos lhe mandar um curso online para você atender, contara como uma faculdade no seu currículo, para você atualizar e aumentar seus conhecimentos, se aceitar, gostaríamos de lhe contratar.

Eu fiquei em silêncio... Ele acabou de me dizer que eles vão me contratar? E que eu vou fazer um curso de faculdade em casa? Ganhando?

- Kuga-san? – repetiu Kaitou.

- Sim! – respondi quase num grito. – Eu aceito!

- Ótimo!

- Quando eu começo??

- Iremos te mandar o módulo 1 do curso agora e quando você acabar cada módulo, queremos q você nos envie um jogo para sabermos o quanto você está desenvolvendo.

- Ótimo, ótimo... – respondi excitada! – ahn... diga-me Kaitou... o salário será de...?

- Bem, como você vai começar agora, mas num nível não tão profissional... O salário será de...

- O que será que houve? – disse Asobu olhando para Arika.

- Não sei, mas o senhor ainda não me respondeu... No que vocês trabalham?

- Bem...er...você tem que entender...

- Programador de jogos! – exclamou ao voltar para o sofá e me sentar ao lado de Asobu.

- Huh?

- Eu trabalho como Programador de Jogos! – digo com orgulho.

- Que interessante! – diz Arika anotando na prancheta.

Eu olhei para Asobu q estava surpreso e me olha com aquele olhar q diz " Porque-você-mentiu-para-ela-agora-estamos-ferrados! Então eu o tranqüilizei com o meu olhar : Calma-que-eu-sei-exatamente-o-que-estou-fazendo.

- Sim, agora eu tenho certeza mesmo da minha decisão. – disse Arika – Vocês se importam de vir comigo até o orfanato?

- E por que temos q ir, Yumemya-san? – perguntou Asobu.

- Para vocês assinarem as fichas e pegarem Alyssa. – disse ela sorrindo.

Eu sorrio. Hoje deve ser meu dia de sorte!

Saímos com Arika do apartamento e no carro dela vamos até o orfanato, claro que eu dirigi... Eu ainda me pergunto como alguém que não sabe onde é o acelerador pôde ser capaz de tirar carteira! Tem algo muito errado aí...

A fachada do prédio iludia qualquer um de que ele era realmente um lugar bom e bonito de se ficar, mal sabem que é um inferno na terra. Eu passei por isso na minha infância e não foi nada agradável.

Entramos logo após Arika. Asobu a seguiu por um corredor conversando com ela, já eu andava observando tudo, relembrando tudo, tudo o que passei nesse lugar. Quando criança, eu sempre dava um jeito de fugir; passava uma semana no orfanato e três nas ruas. Eu sempre soube me virar, não foi fácil, ganhei várias cicatrizes por causa disso, mas também aprendi muito.

As paredes estavam marcadas e não importa quantas camadas de tinta passem sobre elas, isso nunca vai mudar o fato do que elas fizeram, do que elas viram e das memórias que deixaram e que lhe foi marcado. Eu não teria pena alguma de destruir tudo, ajudaria muitas pessoas a esquecer o que passaram nesse maldito lugar.

Ao perceber em que corredor eu estava, paro e fico a relembrar...Foi nesse corredor que _aquilo_ aconteceu, _aquilo_ era somente uma das poucas lembranças boas que eu tenho. Naquele dia estava chovendo forte e ela tinha acabado de me trazer de volta da rua, dessa vez eu tinha ficado um mês longe, ela estava furiosa e nem sequer olhava para a minha cara. Eu estava confusa porque normalmente ela gritava comigo. Paramos no corredor, exatamente onde estamos agora, e ela se virou para mim...Seus olhos verdes fixados em mim, sérios...

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – aquela pergunta me pegara de surpresa e nada respondi. – Acha que é engraçado? Eu morri de preocupação que alguém tinha feito algo de ruim com você! – ela gritava agora – Você é minha responsabilidade, Natsuki! Eu tenho que cuidar de você!

- Eu não te pedi que fizesse isso por mim! – eu estava chorando.

Ela me olhou e eu tentava dizer algo, mas só saiam soluços da minha boca. Então, ela se ajoelhou e me abraçou. Eu tentei me soltar, mas acabei desistindo e a deixei me abraçar até que eu parasse de chorar.

- Não quis parecer tão zangada, mas você realmente me preocupou dessa vez... Prometa-me que você nunca mais fará isso. – ela pediu.

Ainda limpando as lágrimas, concordei. Ela se virou para mim e sorriu, foi a primeira e ultima vez que eu a vi sorrir. No dia seguinte, ela foi afastada e nunca mais a vi, embora tenha tentando e muito, mas nunca consegui encontra-la...

- Re- digo, Natsuki-chan?

Me viro e vejo que Asobu e Arika me olhavam um pouco preocupados, mas no fundo eu sei que eles entendiam o porquê eu olhava tão fixamente e perdida em memórias.

- Nada, vamos. – e Arika recomeçou a andar e nós dois a segui-la.

Passamos por um corredor onde uma mulher de cabelos pretos presos num coque digitava no computador, ela já era de idade e aparentava ter muitos anos naquele lugar. Não só aparentava como era, pois eu me lembro dela...Foi umas das pobres almas que tentaram me 'domar'; pena, pois ela é uma grande mulher, eu sempre soube disso.

Passamos por ela e continuamos a andar pelo corredor. Memórias invadem a minha mente com a intenção de me levar de volta àqueles dias. Ao olhar as paredes ou o chão ou até mesmo o teto, eu me lembro do que passei, das vezes que corri por esses corredores, das vezes que chorei neles, que sangrei e pouco a pouco perdia toda ' a criança dentro de mim'. Suspiro, eu realmente odeio esse lugar, só espero que Alyssa não seja a metade do que esse lugar me transformou.

- Aqui estamos! – disse Arika em frente a uma porta. – Alyssa está lá!

- Só precisamos entrar e pega-la? – perguntou Asobu.

- Claro que não. – disse Arika balançando o indicador de forma negativa com os olhos fechados – Vocês vão conversar com ela enquanto eu vou pegar minha superior e o resto da papelada.

- "Mais papelada" – Eu e Asobu pensamos ao mesmo tempo com um suspiro;

Arika saiu e Asobu e eu entramos na sala. Alyssa estava sentada na cadeira abraçada ao lobinho de pelúcia olhando para o chão completamente imóvel, mas ao nos perceber, virou-se e sorriu, um sorriso inocente, puro e infantil... Um sorriso que fez maravilhas ao meu coração. Eu sorri ao olhar sua feição feliz e me aproximei com Asobu atrás de mim hesitante.

- Olá Alyssa. Lembra-se de mim? – perguntei me ajoelhando perto da cadeira.

Ela me olhou sorrindo e balançou a cabeça concordando. Eu sou uma pessoa muito fria e normalmente me dou mal com as crianças porque elas ficam com medo de mim e sinceramente nunca gostei de crianças, mas Alyssa é diferente, eu me sinto bem com ela, é como se todos os meus sentimentos ruins se apagassem no momento em que eu me aproximo dela. Ela realmente não é um ser humano normal...

- E-eu...S-ssoou...A-As-Asobu. – gaguejou Asobu se ajoelhando.

Alyssa sorriu para ele inocentemente.

- Que lindo! – disse Yuurei sarcástico aparecendo no nada.

Eu e Asobu nos levantamos e entramos na frente de Alyssa prontos para protegê-la.

- Você está fazendo as coisas mais complicadas do que elas são, Natsuki-chan. Desista e tudo voltará ao normal.

Sinto algo abraçando firme a minha cintura, olho para baixo e vejo Alyssa se abraçando a mim, não com medo, mas com um olhar de desafio. Ela não gostava dele.

- Desista você! Estamos quites, esqueceu? Eu não vou parar até tudo estar terminado!

Yuurei não pareceu feliz, mas se recompôs e sorriu.

- Grande coisa. Você vai ser minha, mais cedo ou mais tarde... Sua alma vai ser minha e eu vou pessoalmente me encarregar de torturá-la pela eternidade... – ele falava perigosamente como se degustasse cada palavra e era obvio que era prazeroso planejar o meu sofrimento, mas será tudo em vão, pois eu vou ganhar!

- Guarde seus discursos, Yuurei! – digo confiante. Acaricio a cabeça de Alyssa mostrando para ela que estava tudo bem. – Eu vou ganhar! Nada que você disser ou fazer vai mudar minha decisão.

- Confiante, huh? Isso é bom, mas não é o suficiente. Caso você tenha esquecido, seu inimigo é o Collector e até agora ele não apareceu para te atrapalhar. Esse será seu último caso sem a interrupção dele, mas depois as coisas vão mudar e eu serei o único a rir. Boa sorte com o cliente! – disse ele com uma reverencia e sumiu.

- O que vamos fazer?! O Collector vai começar a agir depois desse cliente! – quase gritou Asobu agarrando a gola da minha blusa.

Calmamente tiro as mãos dele de mim e o olho nos olhos com uma expressão séria.

- O que vamos fazer? Simples, enfrentar esse tal Collector. Como eu já disse não pretendo perder, nem para Yuurei nem para esse Collector, eu lhe dou a minha palavra. Não vou perder!

Eu não sei o que deu em mim, mas eu sinto toda essa confiança correndo pelas minhas veias; sinto força, vitalidade, sinto... vida. Ou eu estou mudando ou essa garota tem algo relativo a isso ou os dois.

- Se você diz, eu confio em você.

Eu sorrio e olho para Alyssa que parece mais calma, mas ainda não me soltava.

Arika entrou na sala acompanhada de uma mulher loira. Sentamos-nos e fingimos estar tudo bem. A loira era a chefe de Arika e parecia feliz por Alyssa ter nos encontrado.

- Eu realmente fico feliz, espero que cuidem bem dela.

- Não se preocupe, nós cuidaremos. – respondeu Asobu.

A loira me era familiar. Muito familiar. Os olhos verdes dela me lembravam _ela_, mas não seria possível...seria?

- Qual o seu nome? – pergunto.

- Ah, que falta de educação, meu nome é Yuriko Graceburt.

GRACEBURT?! Eu lembro desse nome, é o sobrenome dela! Essa mulher...

- Você é parente de Maria Graceburt?

- Ela é a minha mãe. Você a conhece?

- Sim, ela foi...minha assistente social.

Os três me olharam surpresos. Eu sinto que estou corando e desvio o olhar para um ponto imaginário no chão.

- Eu falo para ela que a encontrei hoje, Kuga-san. – disse Yuriko sorrindo.

- Er... eu estou atrás dela já tem um tempo, mas não conseguia acha-la...er...obrigada.

Yuriko sorriu enquanto eu corava.

Finalmente, saímos do orfanato e com Alyssa fomos para o apartamento. As pessoas nos olhavam com curiosidade, afinal eu estava lá por tão pouco tempo e além de trazer um homem para a minha casa, eu também havia trago uma criança. Abrimos a porta, entramos e eu fui direto para o sofá com Alyssa enquanto Asobu foi para a cozinha.

Sentamo-nos e ficamos a ver um programa idiota que passava na televisão.

- Quer assistir algum desenho, Alyssa? – perguntei pegando o controle e me virando para ela.

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. Eu a olhei por um momento, ela era muda, Yuriko nos falou que ela não falava nada desde que chegara ao orfanato, mas conseguia ouvir muito bem...

- Você não fala, por que não quer ou por que não pode? Balance a cabeça uma vez para o não quer e duas para o não pode.

Ela balançou a cabeça três vezes. Eu me sentei no sofá e esqueci a televisão.

- Você não fala por que não pode e nem quer?

Ela concordou.

- Tem haver com o Collector?

Alyssa abraçou o lobinho. Ela estava com medo, ela tinha medo somente do nome, enquanto que tinha visto Yuurei e não se assustara, ou seja, o Collector é mais perigoso do que o próprio Yuurei.

- Você já o viu?

Alyssa timidamente balançou a cabeça que sim, não soltando o lobinho do abraço apertado.

- Ele fez algo com você?

Ela negou. Graças! Por que do contrário eu o iria fazer se arrepender de sequer ter nascido.

Ao ver o medo no olhar dela, decidi mudar de assunto. Outra hora iria perguntar mais.

- Quem te deu esse lobinho? – pergunto tentando fazer a atmosfera melhor – foi alguém do orfanato? Ou sua mãe?

Ela fez um dois com os dedos.

- As duas?

Ela concordou. Eu levantei e peguei um bloquinho que tinha ao lado do telefone:

- Já sabe escrever, Alyssa?

Alyssa aparentava ter uns 10 anos, loira e olhos verdes.

Ela pegou o bloquinho e começou a escrever nele, depois de terminado eu voltei a pegar.:

- " Sim, eu sei escrever."

- Ótimo, que tal me explicar sobre o lobinho?

Ela pegou o bloquinho e começou a escrever. Eu paro e simplesmente a observo. Ela está toda concentrada em escrever e não me percebe, seus olhos não saem do bloco e quando termina de escrever algo, ela pára de escrever e coloca a mão no queixo vendo se está tudo bem, depois volta a escrever. Inocência. É só isso que penso ao olhar para o rosto de Alyssa.

- Alyssa, eu vou ali até o Asobu para ter certeza de que ele não queimara nada, já volto para ler, ok?

Ela me olha, sorri e concorda.

Saio da sala e vou até a cozinha. Escoro-me na parede e fico a pensar:

- Tudo bem? – ouço Asobu me perguntando, mas não respondo. – Tud...

- Me diga... – começo, mas paro e levanto meu rosto para encara-lo – Se Alyssa é um ser divino, que vai me ajudar nesse problema, por que ela teve que viver num orfanato todos esses anos? Por que não cresceu numa família normal?

Eu realmente não entendo! Se ela é para ser do bem, então por que deixa-la com pessoas do mal? Por que deixa-la a sorte? Por que não escolheram um lugar melhor para ela?

Asobu parou o que fazia e passou a me olhar:

- Quando alguém faz um pacto, ele tem que ter um azar, certo? É a mesma coisa com Alyssa...

- Ela não fez um pacto!

- Não, mas tem poderes divinos! Coisas que humanos normais não têm Redeemer. Alyssa nasceu assim, com essa vida para que aprendesse desde cedo a ser humilde, a fazer valer das pequenas coisas, a ser completamente inocente, assim como você!

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Você acha que foi escolhida por acaso por Yuurei? Claro que não. Há algo em você que chamou a atenção dele desde o começo, foi ele que influenciou toda sua vida até agora, até você fazer o pacto da Redeemer! Ele encaminhou tudo para esse desfecho! Alyssa foi criada desse jeito por que se fosse criada normalmente, ela seria diferente, não teria metade da maturidade, compaixão, inocência e amor como tem agora, entende, Redeemer?

Faço um sim com a cabeça e penso em tudo que ele me falara. Asobu voltou a cozinhar e eu voltei a sala onde Alyssa me esperava vendo televisão.

- Desculpe a demora...

Ela sorri e me estende o bloco. Eu o pego e o leio:

" A moça me falou que minha mãe deixou esse lobinho para mim quando ela me deixou no orfanato, pertencia a minha irmã, então eu ando sempre com ele, pois representa minha irmã e minha mãe."

Então, Alyssa tinha uma irmã...

- Entendo, você não se lembra da sua irmã, né?

Alyssa pegou e bloco e respondeu rapidamente:

" Só lembro que assim como eu, ela tinha olhos verdes, mas tinha cabelos mais escuros, é só o que eu sei."

Eu sorrio e me sentou ao lado dela.

- Quer assistir algo?

Assim começo a trocar de canais até que uma reportagem capta o meu interesse.

- " Hoje foi confirmado a presença da família Graceburt ao congresso que ocorrerá em nosso cidade daqui a 1 semana. A matriarca da família, Maria Graceburt, não quis nos dar um entrevista alegando estar cansada da viagem. Só nos resta esperar o dia do congresso e a nossa tão esperada entrevista com a Matriarca Graceburt. Eles estão hospedados no hotel pertencente a família, representante de Kyoto e de todo Japão, Fujino..."

No momento que o jornalista termina sua fala, a tela muda para uma senhora acompanhada de alguns seguranças. Meus olhos se arregalam ao ver a senhora, ela era a Maria, minha antiga assistente social!

Levanto do sofá sem ao menos pensar e vou direto ao telefone:

- Redeemer? – escuto Asobu indagar.

Não o respondo e ignoro o olhar curioso dele enquanto disco o número ao telefone:

- Fujino Shizuru falando. – ouço aquela voz irritante com aquele distinto kyoto-ben.

- Shizuru!

- Natsuki? Ara, quanto tempo?

- A família Graceburt está hospedada no hotel da sua família, não está?

- Vejo que as noticias correm rápido, huh? Sim, eles estão. Algum problema?

- Eu preciso falar com ela, preciso falar com Maria.

- Eu posso saber o por quê?

- Você não vai me ajudar se eu não disser, vai?

- Natsuki é quem sabe... Ela quer me falar?

- Não posso, só tenho que falar com ela.

- Infelizmente não posso ajudar, mas se você me disser o porquê, talvez eu possa ajudar...

- Olha... Ela foi minha assistente social quando menor. Eu preciso falar com ela novamente... Não espero que entenda, mas eu preciso da sua ajuda!

- Eu vou ver o que posso fazer, amanhã eu te ligo e te dou um perecer.

- Okay... Obrigada... De novo.

- Tudo bem... Tudo pela minha Natsuki. – e assim desligou sem esperar minha resposta.

Corando, eu desliguei.

- O que houve? – perguntou Asobu arrumando a mesa do jantar.

Alyssa já estava sentada a mesa. O lobinho ao lado dela a mesa.

- Maria foi minha assistente social quando menor e eu preciso falar com ela de novo.

Eu não sei o porquê, mas algo me fala que eu tenho que vê-la pessoalmente e rápido!

- Então iremos também! – disse Asobu.

Ele e Alyssa me olhavam com determinação;

Parei e refleti. Eu poderia fazer sozinha, mas... Alyssa e Asobu são pessoas escolhidas para me ajudar, então por que não?

- Tudo bem, iremos assim que Shizuru me ligar amanhã.

- Shizuru?! – Ele disse com o mesmo sorriso malicioso –Já na base do primeiro nome? Eu devo admitir, você é rápida!

Isso somente resultou numa noite dolorosa para ele.

Depois do jantar, Alyssa e eu subimos para o banheiro... Ambas precisávamos de um banho.

Depois de um merecido banho, nós duas fomos dormir. O apartamento tinha três quartos felizmente. Asobu foi para o seu quarto e eu fui deixar Alyssa no dela.  
- Aqui, Alyssa. Esse será seu novo quarto! – digo abrindo a porta e a guiando para a cama.

Ela se senta e depois deita. Eu a cubro e ao ver que ela está confortável, preparo-me para sair. Antes de fechar a porta, eu a olho fechar os olhos, abraçar-se ao lobinho e se perder no mundo dos sonhos.

Meu quarto é ao lado dela. Pulo na cama e fecho os olhos... Estou exausta, então não demora muito e o sono vem me clamar.

É ainda de madrugada, não preciso abrir meus olhos para saber que a lua ainda brilha. Sinto algo se mover perto do meu corpo, me abraçando. Abro os olhos lentamente para ver o que é. Está me apertando com força como se estivesse com medo:

- Alyssa? – murmuro.

Ela olha para mim. Seus olhos verdes expressando medo.

- O que houve? – pergunto me levantando para poder olhá-la melhor.

Olho ao redor, mas não vejo nada. Alyssa só se ajeita no meu travesseiro e fecha os olhos , ela esta um pouco corada por eu tê-la pego em fragrante. Eu sorrio compreensiva e me deito novamente ao lado dela e novamente vamos para o mundo de sonhos. É estranho dormir com alguém do meu lado, mas acho que posso me acostumar...

Amanhã será um longo dia e não pretendo perder para Yurrei. Acordarei bem cedo amanhã e acharei Maria... Bom, bons sonhos Alyssa...


End file.
